


Skull: Strongest Cloud Guardian

by Wingzrooke



Series: The Strongest Guardians [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Guardian Bonds are Soul Bonds, MOD Sirina, Magic, Sirina Potter-Black - Freeform, Skull is Cloud Guardian, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform, flames, multiple lifetimes Sirina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingzrooke/pseuds/Wingzrooke
Summary: Skull convinced Death to let Skull be reborn in another lifetime and reality with his Sky, Sirina Potter-Black (fem!Harry Potter). The catch? He doesn't get to share EVERY life with her, nor she with him. They arranged a place and time to meet, for every lifetime, so that they could find each other if they were born into the same life time.Sirina was once more born into a world that has both the Magical World and the Mafia in it. She hopes HER Skull was born into this world too, and sets out to try and find him. (The first life time they shared was not a world where Skull was a part of the Mafia/ not an Arcobaleno. Mostly because in that world there were no Arcobaleno.)“Don’t cry, Princess. I’m here. There’s not much of me left…but what there is belongs entirely to you. Forever. In this life, our last lifetime together, and every other.” Skull swore to her, his flames reflecting his promises. Ri’s own flames flowed from her and twined through his.“As I am yours. Your Sky, your Princess, your lover, and your friend. Everything. Always.” She promised
Relationships: Harry Potter & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Harry Potter/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Series: The Strongest Guardians [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864807
Comments: 25
Kudos: 293
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts





	1. Chapter 1: The Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning: this first chapter is kind of short (compared to my normal). Sorry. But it really felt like it needed to end where it did. Later chapters will likely be longer.

* * *

* * *

She was dreaming, she knew she was. The world around her had the hazy quality of dreams. Details faded out even if she looked. Currently she rode a motorcycle over a large ramp of earth and then into the air over a huge gap before the next ramp of earth that led even higher. She remembered this day fondly. She looked around for the tall figure she knew must be watching from the doorway. Sure enough that distinctive purple hair caught her eyes. She smiled fiercely beneath the helmet on her head. At first the young man seemed put-out, his bike resting against his side while his arms were crossed over her chest. Back then she hadn’t realized this was _his_ course. She only remembered thinking it was rude of him to be so put out that someone else was trying out his course.

Like everyone else who’d cautioned her against trying to use the ‘death course’ for practice, he probably expected her to crash and be horribly injured like everyone else who’d used the course. Except for _him_ , of course. The legendary Immortal Stuntman himself, Skull de Mort. Ri turned her full attention back to the course. She’d show him. She’d show them all not to underestimate her. The blood of Potters and Blacks ran in her. She could achieve anything she tried her hand at. Maybe not the first time, but she would succeed. With her dying will.

The first couple times she’d tried the course today, she had crashed. This time, though, she thought she could do it. The Director of the new movie she played the star female lead in wanted a starlet that did her own stunts. Sirina Potter-Black, known as Rin Black on the stage, Princess of the acting world, was determined to give the director what he wanted. To give herself what she hadn’t realized she’d been missing. Riding the motorcycle was harder than riding a broom, but only because the motorcycle didn’t have the same range of capabilities as a broom. Otherwise it came naturally to her.

None of the other obstacle courses, stunt courses, or even the training lessons had posed the slightest of challenges to Ri. But this day was the first day she’d truly soared. The challenge of the legendary stuntman watching her pushed Ri to her greatest efforts yet. She flew through the course easily this time, and immediately circled around to, seemingly effortlessly, glide through the course a second time. Assured that she could easily pass this course as well, Ri glided to a stop before the now-gaping stuntman. She pulled her helmet off and shook out her hair to get rid of the cramped-up feeling the helmet gave her.

“Hello. Sorry you had to wait. I wanted to get this course down before they move us out tonight.” Ri offered politely to the man, whose flushed slightly.

“It’s fine. I’m just surprised to see someone else who can complete this course. There’s never been anyone else before. Usually if someone else tries the course, I have to haul the idiots to the medics tent before I can use it.” He explained, no longer looking angry. Ri knew he recognized her just as she recognized him. The world of famous people in movies was a lot smaller than people thought, after all. And she _was_ the Princess of the Movie world. She’d even performed in Broadway a few times. This was her first foray into stunt-work, though. She smiled at him.

“I can do anything I can put my mind too.” Ri bragged slightly, and the stuntman laughed.

“I see that.”

“I look forward to working with you, Immortal Stuntman. This will be our first film together, won’t it?” Ri grinned. The stuntman nodded.

“Yes.” He agreed.

“Well, I’ll get out of your way. No doubt you want to finish your own run of the course before we leave for the first filming location.” Ri announced, climbing off her bike and exiting the arena. “See you around, Immortal Stuntman.” She called as she stepped out the doorway, not looking behind her.

“See you around, Princess.” She heard Skull de Mort murmur just before the door clicked closed behind her. Her last thought had been _‘so he_ does _know who I am’_ with triumph. Then the dream faded away and Ri woke up sobbing. That had been their first official meeting, but it was hardly the last. The Cloud seemed to be fascinated with her after watching her complete his course. He made it a point to interact with her during the filming of that movie, and when it was over he asked her out for tea and coffee. Tea for her and coffee for him. She’d agreed, having seen how talented and dedicated he was during the filming. He also didn’t annoy her like so many people did.

The first date had led to another and another. Eventually he’d proposed to her, and she’d accepted, after making sure he knew everything she could tell him about flames and soul-bonds. He was the only Guardian she accepted during that lifetime. How she missed him. That was three lifetimes ago and she still ached for him.

Unlike other guardians, however, there was hope to meet him again. When they’d both been killed, avoiding some Mafia idiots who thought they could capture the duo and force them to join their Famiglia, Skull had successfully convinced Death to let Skull join Ri in other lifetimes.

**“You will not be able to live through every lifetime with Our Master. There are only some lifetimes she can share with you. Are you willing to take on the same burden as Our Master, despite this? Never touching any kind of after-life for the rest of your soul’s existence?”** Death had demanded. Skull, her wonderful, impossible, stubborn Cloud Guardian lifted his chin and stared Death itself down.

“I am. I will always follow My Princess, wherever she may go. I may not yet be allowed to live every lifetime with her, but you’ll see I can be trusted. Someday I will get you to agree to binding me to her permanently, neither without the other. Assuming the Princess doesn’t get tired of me.” Skull informed them both.

“Never happen.” Ri denied immediately. “I could never tire of you, my love.” She added more softly, her soul’s eyes meeting his. At length Death had been forced to allow Skull the chance to share some lifetimes with her. She now lived in one of the worlds that would allow Skull to be reborn there. A world where she’d once more been born as Sirina Potter-Black, savior of the Wizarding World. A world that contained lots of people with access to flames, including the Mafia, the Vindice, and various other flame-wielding underworld entities. He could be here, somewhere. Now that Voldemort was defeated, there was the chance that she might be able to find him once more.

A loud cracking sound interrupted Ri’s reminiscence, and Ri sat up to find her personal house-elf, Missy, standing at her bedside with a tray of breakfast and a scolding look. She’d been ecstatic to realize this lifetime was one where she had an actual inheritance from her Potter and Black ancestors, including various businesses, properties, and creatures. Most especially the house-elves, whom Ri had found invaluable allies and servants.

“Mistress be brooding again.” The elf growled, and Ri ducked her head. Missy was the most assertive elf Ri had ever met, and yet she loved the she-elf. Normally Sirina couldn’t stand people telling her what to do. The corrections Missy gave, however, came from a place of love and devotion. Sirina could literally feel the care behind Missy’s words. Missy was the truest ally she’d ever had in the Magical World. The young elf, barely a child-elf herself, had been bonded to Sirina by Ri’s father and the elf’s Dam on the same day Ri was born.

The little elf, still a child, hid herself from human sight and stayed with toddler-Ri when Hagrid took her from the remains of their Godric’s hollow home. The elfling later related to Ri that she could feel Ri’s awakening when Ri’s mother was killed in front of her. The she-elfling knew Ri was much older, but that she was still the same Sirina Potter-Black as always. Missy watched over her young mistress until the adult wizards left, and Ri was alone on the doorstep of number 4, Privet Drive. Then the elf broke the tracking and concealment charms placed by the bad old man and took her young Mistress away to one of the properties outside the United Kingdom. She ensured Ri grew up with care, love, and kindness. And yes, scolding when the she-elf felt they were appropriate.

“Sorry, Missy. I just… I miss…there’s something I need. I know you’ve felt it, this hole inside me. I’m an Amber aspect, as you know. I think….I think it might be time for me to search for someone or multiple someones to fill that hole. Now that I know they won’t be targeted by Voldemort.” Ri admitted to her closest confidant. She still didn’t share that she was looking for a specific person, though. She could not bare to discuss the hope that slumbered within. Even feeling it was painful. A good pain, though. The last lifetime they might have shared together, she had not found him. Ri wasn’t even certain he’d been born into that reality/world. She hoped that this time would be different. There was an easy way for her to find out, of course. The two hadn’t left anything to chance. She knew where to meet with him, should he be born into this world.

“Missy, please bring me my lap-desk and writing things.” Ri ordered. Missy’s eyes had grown wide with excitement, and Missy popped away with excited squeaks about ‘masters’. Moments later the she-elf returned and placed the desk over Ri’s knees. Quickly Ri wrote up a note and passed it to Missy.

“Please deliver this note to Blaise Zabini, heir of the Zabini family. He has pledged to help me search Italy for appropriate Guardians, if I wish.” Sirina instructed, and Missy vanished with the letter and a soft ‘Pop’. Privately Ri thought the offer from Blaise was more than generous. He’d wanted to bond with her, but had to settle for merely becoming allies. Because Ri was the last of her lines and could not give up her families to join his. And Blaise Zabini would never give up his own family to join another. Draco Malfoy was in a similar situation, though Ri was saddened by both. Not that she would have accepted another Guardian until she found out if Skull existed in this world. Her Skull, not an alternate version of him.

Now that she was waiting on a reply, Ri quickly ate the breakfast Missy left behind. When she finished, another elf popped in to take care of the tray and Ri began to get ready for the day. She had a mission to prepare for, now.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! First and second chapters posted! I'll get the third chapter up in a minute, when I've finished posting these notes. I've only written through chapter 3, so I hope you'll forgive me if other chapters take a bit longer to write.   
> >.<
> 
> Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> ~ Wingzrooke


	2. Chapter 2: The Prelude

* * *

* * *

If nothing else, Italy was full of flame potentials. Of course it was also beautiful, full of people and passion. None of which meant anything to Sirina currently. Not one of the flame active potential guardians interested her, or would interest her until she knew for certain whether Skull was here. It was almost the appointed day. Her birthday was tomorrow, and the day she would meet him. If he was here. She had to keep reminding herself of that. So much of her hope, her fears, rested on tomorrow. Idly Ri stared out of the car window. The couple in the front seat chatted cheerfully, in between somewhat less than discreet worried glances at Ri where she sat in the back seat.

Since she’d sent the letter and gotten Blaise’s confirmation, she’d been installed with a couple in Italy. The couple lived near the train station Ri had specified. It had been one of her only two conditions. While she stayed with the couple, one of the mansions she’d inherited in Italy was being fixed up. The mansion would be finished tomorrow, just in time. Technically the reconstruction and ward strengthening was finished today. That’s where the three of them headed now. Sirina was to meet the elves of that property for the second time. Missy was there directing the elves in preparing the house for Ri’s occupation of it. Most notably Missy was teaching the new elves all about Ri’s quirks and specific needs. Sirina wouldn’t be the least bit surprised to learn that every individual new elf was able to list everything from Ri’s favorite color to the exact date and time Ri lost each of her baby teeth. Missy was as thorough and devoted as she was obsessive. If they hadn’t shared a symbiotic bond, Ri would have been creeped out.

As it stood, Missy was the Head Elf of all Elves that served Sirina Potter-Black. Thus the she-elf had the responsibility of making sure Ri was in good health, to make sure the person responsible for helping to give all the Elves bonded to her life and magic. If Sirina, the last of two lines, died so too would all the Elves bonded to her. It was a heavy responsibility. Missy took her responsibilities very seriously. Love also played a part in that. Missy and the other Elves love for Ri, and Ri’s love for them. They were _Ri’s_ people, regardless of species. And Ri’s people were her territory. Well, part of it. Ri shook those thoughts off and refocused back on thoughts of the ‘new’ mansion.

By last night the workers should have finished and departed. Today Ri would take a tour of the mansion with one of the construction firm’s owners, to make sure everything was to her satisfaction. Once she’d confirmed everything, she’d sign the payment form so the construction company could retrieve the rest of their payment from the Goblins. Then she’d go through again with Missy and decide if she wanted to change any of the décor. If not, the newly reconstructed or first-time constructed (in the case of showers and certain accommodations set up for guardians) areas would be decorated to match the rest of the house.

The couple who were driving her there would remain either in the garden or visit the nearby town. Ri knew the couple were worried about her, and she could hardly blame them. So far in this lifetime Ri had taken not a single Guardian. That sort of thing was dangerous for active Skies, who needed at least a single Guardian to ‘anchor’ them and their flames. A Sky without a Guardian was in danger of explosion. Their bodies naturally produced more flames than their body could handle. That was one of the reasons why Skies bonded with Guardians. The other was the hole inside that ached and throbbed with the need for bonds. It was a bit embarrassing, but Ri was pining. Ever since she turned her focus to finding Skull, she’d not done a very good job of hiding her pining. During the war and her childhood, Ri had tucked away the pain and need. Now the need was bursting out of her with every breath.

It was like all the energy was being sucked out of her in her body’s effort to not explode. Consumed in her Sky flames’ efforts to reach out to Guardians. Even more energy was eaten up in Ri’s Will forcing her flames to remain within her skin. The fight between her _Will_ and her _need_ for Guardians. This fight drained all of her energy until every action was listless. Even the beautiful scenery and people of Italy could not move her. Despite any one of the people she’d met thus far being compatible with her flames, Ri could not even think about them. To be fair, though, Ri had stated she would not start looking until the day after her birthday. No reason was given to Blaise or this couple from his family as to why this was. No doubt they’d taken one look at her drooping self and decided she couldn’t wait an entire week to find a Guardian. Sirina was well aware she was being introduced specifically to flame-actives in the hope of bonding, anyways. Not a single person she’d met so far, from the couple hosting her in their home to the servants at Blaise’s Manor, had been so much as flame Dormant.

Gently Ri knocked her head against the glass of the car window. These thoughts weren’t helping her to calm down any. The anticipation danced like ants just beneath her skin. The couple in front of her exchanged another glance and tried once more to draw Ri into conversation. Guiltily Ri got the feeling her flames were radiating her anxiety and need again. Truly, this couple were saints for putting up with her.

“Lady Potter-Black, you know you don’t have to leave our home just because your mansion will be finished tomorrow? I know that was the plan, but we worry about you without any other humans around…” the woman, Giulia Zabini, offered from her place in the front passenger seat. Ri sent a tired smile at her.

“Thank you. I suppose it will depend on whether I choose a guardian or not…I would be happy to stay with you until I find my first Guardian.” Sirina admitted. The woman beamed at her.

“Do you think you will find someone compatible soon? So far it seems like no one has been compatible…” Luca Zabini addressed the elephant in the car. Ri chuckled softly.

“The problem is not compatibility. The problem is…” Sirina hesitated for a moment before gathering her Gryffindor courage. “I have a prearranged meeting with someone tomorrow. I won’t consider any other Guardians until after that meeting. Besides which, none of the people I’ve met are strong enough to be my only Guardian of their flame-type. I prefer to only hold a single set in my Sky, if possible. It’s hard enough to take care of six individuals. Any more than that can be a bit of a headache to keep track of.” She confessed with some guilt.

“Oh! I suppose it makes sense that you would already have someone you are keeping an eye on. Were you just waiting until the war was over?” Giulia exclaimed. Ri nodded slightly.

“Yes. But we’ve lost contact. If they show up tomorrow, I’ll know they’re still interested…” she murmured softly.

“They’d be fools not to be interested. If it weren’t for our little one on the way, both Giulia and I would have been the first to line up and see if we were compatible.” Luca informed Sirina with a chuckle and a fond (gentle) pat over his wife’s swollen stomach.

“I don’t know if I said congratulations on your first child before, but … congratulations.”

“Thank you, Princess.” Giulia smiled, and Ri hesitantly smiled back.

“You don’t have to call me that…” Ri mumbled, flushing slightly. The couple just laughed at her. Not very much later they reached the manor. Ri felt the sight was as breath-taking as the very first time she’d seen it. They passed the vineyards which surrounded the front and left side of the manor. On the right side was a cliff which Ri knew had a carved-out staircase leading down to a private beach which met the sea. Behind the manor was a huge forest, within the middle of which was a rather large lake. And all of this, plus part of the ocean around the beach, belonged to Ri. The nearby town was also her property. A mixed magical town, Ri was looking forward to inspecting the town more closely once she’d settled in.

At the front of the manor’s long drive, lawn, and Gardens, stood a tall wrought-iron fence. The fence’s gate swung silently open as their car approached, and the car smoothly slid onto the long white-gravel driveway. The driveway made a long loop, going straight up until it reached the house, and then splitting between a drive leading to a garage off to the side and a curved drive in front of the house and then straight down to a secondary gate. Luca stopped the car in front of the Manor and parked. Both women were quick to exit the car, Luca jokingly scolding them for exiting before he could open their doors for them. Both women playfully scolded him back for assuming they needed him to open doors for them.

Their banter was interrupted when the man from the construction company hurried down the front steps to meet the group. An elf butler popped in and showed the Zabini couple to a side patio and garden area to rest while Ri made her inspection. Said inspection was long and boring. Sirina did her best to thoroughly inspect everything, but truthfully her heart wasn’t fully into it. As soon as the man had his check and been escorted from the property, Ri turned to Missy.

“I want my own rooms done up in light Amber-aspect colors.” She ordered immediately. “All light woods. My bathroom in shades of blues and with an ocean theme. And the suites for my Guardians should be done in subtle colorations that reflect the colors of each Guardian. For now, the closest rooms to mine will be the Cloud and Sun suites. I don’t particularly care what order the others are in. Chances are we’ll need to reconfigure the layouts of the suites to match the order of my bondings and also the personalities of the people in question.” Ri instructed.

“Yes, Mistress. And furniture for the Guardian suites?” Missy replied instantly. Ri wrinkled her nose.

“I don’t particularly care what furniture they have. Just make it simple, elegant, and stylish. Also, it must be Impervious to any sort of damage. Possible damage to consider should be flames, magic and various weights. I don’t want someone to dump a tank or something crazy onto their bed or desk and have them destroy their furniture.” She grumbled. Missy bowed and vanished. Ri knew she could count on Missy to make sure her future guardians had everything they could need. Next Ri went through every room in the Manor and filled it with all three of her flames. When she brought her new Guardian or Guardians here, it would be home.

* * *

The next morning began dark and early, because Ri woke shortly after midnight and couldn’t get back to sleep. Around three in the morning Giulia rushed to the bathroom with morning sickness, and afterwards joined Sirina in the living room. Sirina passed the remainder of time until Luca rose with getting ready for the day and then paperwork. One of the few downsides to her rather large inheritances was the requisite paperwork the businesses and properties generated. Finally Luca was up, and dressed.

Sirina kept working on her paperwork all through the morning, and during the car ride to the train station and shopping area. The short fifteen-minute drive was filled with silence and the scratching of fountain pen against parchment. It was a struggle to focus her mind on the work before her, and Ri crossed her legs in an effort to stop one of them from bouncing. Twitchiness would not help Ri’s handwriting to be legible. They pulled in view of the shopping center at six in the morning. Luca parked the car in the underground parking lot, and then escorted the ladies to an outdoor café that served breakfast. It was late summer, nearly the end of July, so the weather was perfect for sitting at the outside tables.

The server at first attempted to serve Sirina coffee, but Giulia took one look at Ri’s impatiently bouncing leg and had a word with the man serving them. Giulia also took charge of ordering Sirina’s breakfast. Ri forced herself to sit and eat the pastries and tea set before her. As she ate, Ri watched the people around her. Some people were obviously on their way to work, or doing jobs already. A very rare few were at cafés like the one Ri currently sat at and enjoying a morning cuppa of something or other, or eating something.

Once she’d finished, Ri pulled out yet more paperwork to keep her busy until her companions were finished eating. Giulia, in particular, was eating slowly in an effort to placate her stomach. When the trio were all finished, it was only eight o’clock still. Skull would not reach the area until nine at the latest.

“What time is your meeting, Your Highness?” Luca enquired as he sipped at his third cup of coffee. Silently Ri shuddered at the idea of consuming that much caffeine. She had no idea how he was sitting so calmly.

“I’ve asked you at least twenty times not to call me that, Luca.” Ri protested. “No early than nine o’ clock. But it could be anytime after that today.” She added with a sigh.

“Do you mind if we stop at the pet store near here? There’s a Mafia Pet Store here that sells excellent pets for protecting children. I want to look into the different types before our little one is born.” Giulia requested. Ri shrugged elegantly.

“I don’t mind. I might like to see a Mafia Pet Store.” Silently Ri wondered if such a place might be where the Arcobaleno got their…rather unique animal partners. Sirina carefully tucked the thought of Arcobaleno to the back of her mind. There was a strong possibility that _her_ Skull had been forced to join the Arcobaleno of this world. If he was her Skull. Luca paid while Ri and Giulia collected their purses. Luca rejoined them and Giulia led the way to a small store in a side-alley. The shopping center was an outdoor mall of sorts, with lots of large and small stores lining the white stone sidewalks. Many of the stores had multiple floors. Quite often the floor above the street-level floor was a flat the proprietors lived in, from what Ri could see. All the buildings were a colorful and eclectic mix of designs and greenery.

The small store Giulia led them too looked beautiful but simple from the outside, made from a simple white stone that somewhat matched the stones of the street, with a wide front window and a royal blue door atop three white stone steps. In the front window were two large glass enclosures with wire mesh over the top. One contained puppies, the other kittens. Even just standing in front of it, Ri could feel the Mist flames surrounding the shop. Only those with active flames, or those accompanied by someone with active flames, would be able to even see the shop. As she passed through the doorway, Ri felt the probing of the Mist flames and to her surprise some magical wards. When the flames and magic tasted her own flames and magic, they immediately withdrew from her and allowed entrance.

The clerk manning the register must have either been the one who established and maintained the Mist barrier, or the wards told him what flames the people entering had. Either way, he at first politely greeted Giulia and Luca before going back to his work. The instant the flames and wards recognized Ri, however, the man fell all over himself to rush to Sirina’s side and serve her personally. Giulia huffed and Luca rolled her eyes. For her part, Ri turned an unimpressed gaze on the man.

“My companions are looking for a pet to protect their child. I will browse while you help them.” Sirina informed the man coolly, who bowed deeply to her and stammered his understanding. The clerk immediately moved to attend the couple. In the meantime, Ri browsed the shop. At the very front were all the animals one expected to find in an average pet shop. There were the kittens and puppies in the front window, of course, and various sections for fish, rodents, birds, and snakes. The middle of the store had supplies for all the pets at the front.

As Sirina passed the midway point, she felt herself cross over an invisible line of Mist flames. Well, invisible to her or anyone with active flames. This ‘half’ of the store was actually much bigger than the outside led one to believe. Ri suspected that was expanding magic at work. This area was really more like a very tiny zoo. She found Giulia and Luca with the man looking over another glass enclosure with puppies in it behind the Mist barrier.

The puppies in this area were obviously…unique. There was a mix of breeds in this enclosure, but it wasn’t the breeds that made them strange. Although the variety of breeds was unusual for a normal pet store, it was the coloration and behavior that made the puppies really stand out. Some of the pets obviously had flames, as noted by small flare-ups of sun or lightning around them. From the corner of her eye she spotted a couple of _very_ young puppies in single enclosures further to the side that seemed to have Cloud flames.

Many of the puppies that exhibited flames also had coats the colors of their flames. Silently Ri wondered if their coats were colored by their flames like many humans with strong flames, or if they were bred for it. Perhaps the store even dyed their fur? She’d heard of stranger things. There were also puppies that did not seem to have flames, but exhibited other odd traits. One puppy seemed to be walking up the vertical side of the tank, sticking like the pads of his paws were suction cups. Another was chewing on what looked like an iron ball, and succeeding in biting tiny bits of it off. Ri shuddered at the sight. Fluffy or Ripper would have been even more terrifying with that ability.

On the right side of the puppy enclosures was a matching Kitten enclosure. There were also all the other standard pets, but in flame variations or with strange abilities. Past the ‘normal’ species of pets were more… _exotic_ pets. Everything from Starfish that could sharpen their edges to function as throwing stars to Bears in all sizes, including some truly adorable teacup-sized ones. Ri suspected someone had altered those with Cloud flames, but she couldn’t sense any flames on them currently. Naturally Ri was drawn towards the ‘Large Avians’ section.

The owls drew her attention first, but despite the truly amazing birds there Ri could not bear to look at another owl. She checked all the other variations of birds, everything from sparrows to Andean Condors – the largest birds in the world. At length she moved on to the octopi. There were various sizes of octopi as well, and Ri gently placed one hand over the glass when she saw a couple tiny purple ones in a rather large tank. One of them swum up to the glass and suctioned itself there, five of its legs matching the spread of her fingers from the other side of the glass. Her heart tugged slightly as the little guy reminded her of Oodako from many lifetimes. Still, she didn’t want Skull – any Skull, whether the Skull of this world was _hers_ or not to think she was copying him. She chose to look over the snakes next, and listened to the mostly boring conversations.

That is, she listened to them until she heard two twenty-foot boas in separate enclosures debating how they might get out and eat a small puppy that was wandering between the two areas. Ri immediately scolded the snakes. Parseltongue came in handy sometimes. Then she swooped down and scooped up the puppy, one of the ones with a suction-like ability, who was steadily making his way up the side of one boas’ tank. The puppy yipped at her and wriggled happily, licking any part of Ri’s face or hands it could reach. Ri tucked the puppy more firmly in one arm and examined the it. It seemed to descend from some sort of Rottweiler breed, based on coloration. With a sigh, Ri turned and trekked back to where the clerk and the Zabini couple were still talking about the puppies.

“Excuse me, sir, but I found this puppy crawling up the side of a Boas’ enclosure.” Ri interrupted. The clerk turned with a sigh of exasperation.

“That’ll be Houdini. Little mite’s one of the rare ones with specialized escape abilities. You can be sure this one,” the clerk explained to the trio as he reached out and lifted the pup up by the back of the neck “will escape from any kidnappers and take them out before either releasing their charge or fetching help. He also has a very good memory for places. He’ll always be able to find his way home.”

“Oh? How much?” Giulia asked with a gleam in her eyes, and Ri shook her head but left the woman to it. She, too, would want a pup like that for her children if she had any. Vibration in her pocket reminded her of the time. She’d set the alarm for ten minutes to nine, so she politely dismissed herself. Luca looked torn between following Ri and hovering protectively around his pregnant wife. Sirina waved him off and left the store quickly. Long ago, in another lifetime entirely, Ri had memorized the entire shopping area and train station, so it was no problem for Ri to make her way quickly there. She arrived just a minute or two before the train pulled into the station.

As soon as the train approached, she’d felt it. Frantically Ri began to search, flaring her own Cloud flames.

* * *

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: At last: A Reunion!!!

* * *

* * *

Recap:

“She arrived just a minute or two before the train pulled into the station.

As soon as the train approached, she’d felt it. Frantically Ri began to search, flaring her own Cloud flames.”

* * *

People practically dove out of the way of the anxious Cloud in their midst. Ri specifically chose not to flare her other flames to achieve this result. The civilians around imitated their mafia peers, not certain why they were fleeing before the foreign woman but still feeling the oppressive and dangerous edge of anxious Cloud flames. Nobody wanted to confront or draw the attention of an upset Cloud. The tiniest flicker of Cloud flames she’d ever felt pulsed back at her from the last car of the train. Ri quickly exited the first car, where she’d begun her search, and ran towards the end of the train. She entered the car only to turn right around and exit once more. Her sense of his flames had come from beneath her feet when she’d stood in the car.

Outside once more, Ri rounded the car until she stood at the very back of the train and crouched down to peer underneath the car in question. A small form met her eyes, covered in a dirty and sooty tan cloak. Ri supposed the soot came from the train, which was an old-fashioned coal train. Ri had to withhold the urge to curse. It was as she had feared. He must have been turned into the Cloud Arcobaleno.

“Skull…” She whispered, and the small form dropped from the bottom of the train where he’d been clinging. “Why are you hiding underneath the train…?” The form didn’t answer at first, and Ri immediately feared he no longer wished to be her Cloud. But if that was the case, why meet here like they’d planned? He could have gone on with his life without her…she wouldn’t have blamed him. Then she felt the shame that seemed to radiate off him, and Ri released the fear in her heart. His flames practically shouted how he felt at her. On top of that, his flames barely flirted with her own, reaching out to make contact then shying away before they could. Ri didn’t let that stop her. He should never fear her scorn. What had happened to make her bright Skull act so shy and ashamed? Who taught him to feel this sort of shame? Whoever they were, Ri promised herself she would destroy them utterly. She had sought him for so long. The fact that he’d taken the train, even if he was merely hiding under it, was proof enough that he too had been keeping their promise and seeking her. There was no reason for him to condescend to using the train otherwise.

“Skull…” She whispered in joy and pain. Gently she scooped up the diminutive form before her, cloak and all. “Oh Skull.” She whispered again, unable to help the tears of joy at finding him and tears of pain for all the time spent without him. Her tears soaked the cloak. Skull gave a tiny shudder before carefully pulling the cloak off his head. His shoulders were hunched and his tiny form was pulled in on itself slightly.

“You never need fear my rejection Skull. How I have missed you every minute, every hour, every day, every year, every lifetime we were apart.” She wept. His small hands tentatively reached out and cupped as much of her cheeks between them as could fit in their small forms. His flames rose, smaller than before but still undeniably his. His flames surrounded her and cradled her entire body as his small form no longer could.

“Don’t cry, Princess. I’m here. There’s not much of me left…but what there is belongs entirely to you. Forever. In this life, our last lifetime together, and every other.” Skull swore to her, his flames reflecting his promises. Ri’s own flames flowed from her and twined through his.

“As I am yours. Your Sky, your Princess, your lover, and your friend. Everything. Always.” She promised while her flames and his renewed their bond. It had never truly broken, one of the perks of Skull choosing to be the first and only person to vow to join Ri in her work. Join her in being banned from the afterlife. It had been dormant, however, to save them from going insane from being able to unite with the other when they had separate lifetimes. Their bond awoke to full strength once more. She watched as Skull’s own flames increased naturally through the process. She also saw how that blasted curse and pacifier drank away his increased strength.

“And as your Sky and Princess, I decree that pacifier has got to go.” She growled, glaring at the object in question with hatred. How dare someone harm her Skull? Her Guardian, lover, and friend. He was hers, and she wouldn’t allow anyone to hurt him. Her words seemed to remind Skull of his feelings of inadequacy. He shrunk slightly in on himself. Ri snarled, her Cloud flames swelling within her and in her eyes especially.

“Who has made you ashamed? You have no reason to be ashamed, My Own.” She purred darkly. Skull merely hunched further, his hands falling from her face and his flames attempting to retreat slightly. Ri’s own flames didn’t allow it. Sky, Cloud, and Mist flames merely followed his own to surround him.

“You don’t know what I have done.” He whispered numbly. “I have killed, merely to be known as part of the ‘I Prescelti Sette’, I joined the Carcassa, and helped cage others. Instead of having the strength to carve my own path, I allowed myself to fall in with drug traffickers and slavers.” Skull admitted his failings to his Sky. Shame and remorse radiated from his very soul. “I am no longer worthy to be your Guardian. Yet, despite this, I still grasp onto your goodness and flames as though I have any right…and all this is only from this lifetime. I have fallen so far from who I was when we first bonded, in our first lifetime together.” His words caused Ri to press her lips tightly together until she was sure he was finished.

“Did you think I am without fault? That I am purity itself? I do my best, but we are all only human, Skull. Even we two, who are barred from the afterlife. I have done things in my darker lifetimes that would make your deeds look like the purest of actions. I have judged and destroyed worlds, galaxies, and realities whose time has come. In lifetimes where my memories are hidden like a new souls, I have been slaver, slave, sinner, and saint. I am no more perfect than you are. We are well-matched, Skull. And perhaps it makes me a bad person, but I would trade all those harmed by your actions for your safety, survival, and happiness a million times over.” She pledged as she stood, allowing the cloth to fall from her hands so that only Skull remained in her arms. “Have more faith in me, in our bond, my love.” She scolded slightly, and Skull ducked his head slightly, tears shining in his eyes while gratitude and love radiated from him to her through their bond. Ri drew a circle in the air before her with one hand and Mist flames followed her fingers, drawing a small portal that grew bigger until Ri could step through it.

* * *

Skull was used to her trick of using portals to move between impossible distances, but he was not expecting his pacifier to start glowing on the other end. He looked around wildly, almost pulling himself from her arms in his desire and desperation to keep the others from his Sky. His wonderful Sky who still somehow loved him, was proud of him even. Instead of the other Arcobaleno, he relaxed when he saw the spring nearby and realized it was the Pacifier Spring which caused his pacifier to light up.

“Please stand here and don’t move until I’m done.” Ri commanded as she set him down next to the spring, and Skull bend his neck to her in obedience. Ri gifted him with a smile and then turned to stand on the opposite side of the spring. She raised her arms, and Skull felt her magic, flames, and chakra rise. She began chanting as her will and energies began to infuse the spring. A seal drew itself in her chakra and flames underneath both their feet.

Two circles formed in the seal around both Skull and his Sky. The rest of the circular seal formed in intricate characters in many languages. When Skull focused on one character, he noted that the character seemed to be shifting between languages. He didn’t wait for the language to shift to his native tongue or English. His attention was drawn inevitably and powerfully, as always, back to his Sky.

Slowly clear particles that resembled the pacifier before it’d finished bonding to Skull began to form in the Spring and then drift upwards. The small particles started to fuse together as they arrived just above the spring, starting to form a clear octagonal board. When the board finished forming, the board drifted from above the Spring to where Skull stood. When it hovered at the height of his midsection, he was able to see the board had seven circular impressions in the top, along with a seal of sorts on the top. The seven the circular depressions circled around the outside of the seal. In the center there was a sort of permanently-embedded version of an un-bonded pacifier. The seal had circles of characters inscribed around each of the depressions, which were linked by more characters and signs to the rest of the seal. There were also channels impressed into the board, running around the entire seal and around the circular depressions.

 _“Place your pacifier in one of the depressions on the outside ring.”_ Ri’s thoughts reached him through the bond even as she continued her chanting out loud. Silently Skull lifted his pacifier and rested it so that the top faced upwards and the rounded bottom rested in the hole closest to him on the board. Ri nodded to him in approval, and he smiled tremulously back at her. Skull trusted his Sky above all others, even himself. Whatever she was doing, he trusted she was freeing him from the curse like she’d promised. She chanted for a few more minutes, then spoke silently to him once more.

 _“ Good. Now, start pushing as much of your Cloud Flames into the pacifier as you can. I will help sustain you, so that you do not go into Flame Exhaustion.”_ His Sky promised, and her pure Sky flames poured into him, converting naturally into his Cloud flames through his bond and increasing the amount of flames at his disposal. Skull obliging began pumping as much flame as he could into the pacifier, which began to shine. It started to shine so brightly he had to shut his eyelids against it to protect his eyes. Even so the light hurt, but he didn’t stop and the light continued to increase in brightness.

 _“Enough. It is done.”_ She promised, and Skull immediately cut off the drain of Cloud flames. To his shock, the connection to the pacifier snapped in two and released him. The chain around his neck, which he’d not been able to remove since it first formed around him, dissolved into nothingness. _“Don’t move!”_ She silently ordered, and Skull froze from where he’d been about to leap from the circle in happiness. _“I’m not done yet. It must be ‘set’ and bound before we are done or it may come back to you or choose another.”_ She added more gently. Skull bowed his head once more in obedience, understanding, and trust.

The board floated over to Ri, who placed her left hand on the center. On the clear un-bonded new pacifier to be exact. Fear filled Skull to the brim. _‘Not her’_ , he pleaded. Even being released from the curse and all its’ included humiliations, pains, and horrors would ever be something he could accept if it required his Sky accepting the curse. She would not trade herself for him, he swore to himself. Sensing his fears and disquiet, Ri sent him a gentle smile. _Have faith in me._ Her eyes said, and Skull settled. Then the black flames—belonging only to those with active flames who’d died terrible, draining deaths, and prepared themselves with every cell to die to defeat someone—flowed from her hand into the center pacifier. The Flames of Night. The clear pacifier turned the darkest shade of black, like a black-hole it seemed to eat all light around it.

Her right hand settled on air above the depression next to his pacifier. She frowned, still chanting, and more particles formed another new pacifier above the spring. Once fully formed, the pacifier flew into the slot his Sky’s hand hovered over. Once it’d settled into the depression Ri’s right hand settled on it and her pure Sky flames—the purest he’d found in any reality or life he’d been born into—flowed into the new pacifier. Both of the new pacifiers began to glow with the flames in question until they shone as brightly, or darkly, as his Cloud pacifier.

Then she removed her hands and her chanting changed. She made a gesture with her left hand. A hole slashed through the air in front of her. His jaw dropped slightly as he stared in stunned amazement at the hole in reality and the universe. This portal was created with not just Mist flames, unlike all the others he’d ever seen her make, but also Night Flames. The hole opened into darkness, a darkness like an abyss that made Skull uneasy. A creeping feeling crawled along his spine when gazing into the darkness beyond the portal. The board flew smoothly into the blackness beyond. The portal slowly shrunk until it vanished altogether. Slowly her chanting diminished until she was silent once more.

“There. I can retrieve it if necessary, but now no-one else will have access to it. Checker-face will not be able to curse another Cloud with the pacifiers, as he lacks the ability to form new pacifiers. It is still within this world, though not on this plain. So it will still fulfill its function of keeping the world going.” She reassured. “Now to get rid of the other curse. I’m sure you long to be at your full stature once more. Don’t move yet.” She added with a smile.

The seal around them had dissolved, and now Ri moved around the spring until she stood slightly away from him but on the same side of the spring. She raised her arms and magic once more, chanting more words he didn’t understand. A seal formed just around Skull this time, and he felt as slimy magic was drawn away from him. When the curse released him, he felt it. It was like having suffered an asthma attack for his entire life and finally getting a fresh breath of air. Like his lungs no longer had bands constricted around them and he felt the increase in how much air his lungs could absorb. Like a great ten-ton weight had been dropped on him and he’d forgotten how heavy it was and how much pain it caused until it was lifted from him years later.

As he was released, the seal changed around him with his Sky’s will, and he felt a sort of numbness cover his body. Then his body was twisting, lengthening and stretching both up and outwards. His view-point raised until he was taller than his Sky. If his body hadn’t been numbed, he was sure it would have been impossibly painful. Maybe it would even have driven him insane. The shrinking had certainly been unbearably painful. When he looked down at himself, as her chanting ceased and the seal disappeared. His quick glance at himself showed how he’d looked when he’d been seventeen or eighteen. A flicker in his Sky’s flames was all the forewarning he had, and he lunged forward despite her earlier orders as Ri collapsed. She was just in front of him, so even with only the faintest of warnings he caught her easily.

His impossible, wonderful, awe-inspiring, powerful Sky panted heavily in his arms. She didn’t scold him or ask to be put down, so Skull continued to hold his exhausted Sky to his chest while she recovered. One arm around her, just under her arms to help hold her up. Eventually she managed to lift an arm and form a normal portal with Mist flames.

“Let’s go home, Skull.” She murmured tiredly, and Skull looked down at his Sky with love.

“I’m always home when we’re together.” He chuckled, sweeping her up into his arms in a princess carry. She sent him one of her beaming ‘Sky Smiles’. Little sparkles danced in the air around her and her Sky flames warmed the air around them both. Her Cloud flames purred as they snuggled against his.

“I’ll always provide a home of both types for you, My Own.” She pledged. Skull nuzzled his head against her.

“So, how old am I now? Seventeen, Eighteen?” He guessed, and she blushed slightly.

“I know you were probably in your twenties at least, but I want as much time with Skull as possible. I’m sixteen, so I aged you to seventeen. Just a year older than me. It was old as I was willing to go. I hope you aren’t disappointed to not be your former age any longer?” She admitted, ducking her head slightly to watch him from beneath her eyelashes. He chuckled deep in his chest. How cute his beloved Sky was, and the blush painting her cheeks didn’t detract from the pretty picture she made.

“How can I be disappointed? We have been apart far too long. I want as long with you as we can manage before our next lifetime.”

She beamed her special smile at him once more. Smoothly he strode through the new portal and into a huge and silent bedroom. The room was decorated in shades of cream and amber. Obviously Ri’s current bedroom. Gently he placed his exhausted love on the sheets. Thankfully the blankets were already turned down. Silently he removed her shoes, and then removed the hairband from her ponytail. He ran his fingers twice through her hair to relax it. He’d pulled himself away from her hair and was just pulling up the lightest of the blankets to cover her when a popping sound announced the arrival of a house-elf.

“Mistress has returned! And she has brought a Master with her!” The elf squeaked excitedly. Ri turned her head slightly to look at the elf, and Skull turned to look at the creature as well. It seemed to be a female elf, if the dress it wore was any proof. It wore a simple white dress with a border of Silver and gold bands around bottom, sleeves, and neckline. There was also three crests above where the heart in a human would be.

“Missy, this is my beloved husband, and Guardian Knight: Skull de Mort. All elves are to be following his orders, commands, and requests as though they were from me. He is _family_.” Ri commanded, and the she-elf bowed.

“As Mistress commands.” The elf agreed instantly, eyes shining. The elf looked up at him with those happy, shining eyes and Skull felt slightly uncomfortable.

“As long as Missy has known Mistress, since the time she was born and then bonded by her father to the family elfses, Mistress has had a longing and a hole. Now Master is here and Mistress is happier than Missy has ever seen her! Missy is happy to welcome new Master.” The she-elf informed Skull solemnly, one hand over her heart, which was actually in the middle and slightly lower in her chest than it would be in a human. Just above the elf’s stomach. “Missy is hoping new Master will keep Mistress as happy as possible. Elfses has been trying to encourage Mistress to find a Master to help balance and anchor her, but Mistress has rejected all others before. Even those who sought to court her honorably.” Missy reported. Skull bowed deeply to her.

“He did court me properly, Missy. You know I have lived many different lifetimes. Skull lived in a former lifetime with me. He is the only one who has asked to be allowed to go through a similar process as me. To be allowed to be reborn in the same worlds as me. He has sacrificed much so that he might have a chance at more lifetimes together. Agreed to lifetimes without me to get that chance.” Ri disclosed to her elf. Missy bowed to Skull.

“Missy and elfses are grateful. Can Missy be getting or doing anything for Mistress and Master?”

“We could both use a hearty lunch. Someone dared to curse My Own, and we have spent a ton of energy breaking the curse and healing Skull.” Ri answered immediately. The elf bowed and popped away. A few moments later two lap-trays appeared on the bed, one on Ri’s lap. Skull seated himself on the edge of the bed and lifted the second tray onto his own lap. They ate in companionable silence, and when they were finished the trays popped away. Ri gestured at the far side of the room and a lap-desk with parchment and a fountain pen soared over and settled itself across her legs.

Quickly Ri scrawled some notes to a couple different people before summoning Missy once more. The notes were given to the she-elf, along with a command for a wake-up call around four o’clock. The elf departed and Ri sighed wearily, her eyes at half-mast.

“Skull,” she murmured, reaching for him. Skull immediately reached back, hands intertwining with hers.

“Come to bed, love. I’ve missed you so.” She pleaded. Immediately Skull toed off his shoes and crawled over her to the other side of the huge bed. He crawled under the blanket and cuddled up to her, ignoring that they both were still in day-clothes. She spooned up against him, with Skull curled around her. Both of them released their flames to fill the room. The air warmed pleasantly and Skull nuzzled his face into her hair.

“Missed you too.” He mumbled as sleep started to draw him down. Skull hadn’t realized how exhausted he was until that moment. Being freed had given him more energy than his body had been allowed in a long time. Ri squeezed his arm where it was draped over her stomach in reply. They both drifted off to sleep in happiness.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Italy, a very different Sky let out a shout of pain and worry. The tiny, cursed, girl started to gasp and hyperventilate slightly. The rest of the Arcobaleno, minus Skull, flew to her side in worry as they both heard and felt her reactions through the bonds of the pacifiers.

“Aria, what is it?” Reborn demanded, his dark eyes scanning her for injury.

“Skull, he’s disappeared. I can’t _see_ him or feel him through the pacifiers anymore!” Aria exclaimed, shaking. Reborn met the eyes of the other elements with concern. All of the Arcobaleno had met up a week and a half ago for the annual Arcobaleno-summit. They met once a year to catch up, share any leads or attempts to free themselves from the curse, and rest in the company of each other. Skull left them half a week ago, after the ‘official’ summit concluded. He’d never seemed to feel comfortable around the others. Both Reborn and Colonello knew that it was their fault. The other members of the Arcobaleno, even Lal Mirch, weren’t outright antagonistic or derogatory to Skull like the two men. Only Fon and Viper had treated Skull the same as they treated the other Arcobaleno, though.

That was three or four days for Skull to disappear. For something to happen to him. Although Reborn and Colonello often ridiculed him for being so weak, he was still one of the Strongest Seven. Whatever happened to him, it was possible it would be a danger to all of the Arcobaleno. Reborn immediately turned his attention to Viper and Verde. The two who took care to track all the Arcobaleno all the time. He raised a single eyebrow at Verde first, who pulled out a small tablet and quickly pulled up his tracking information. Verde paused, and then shook his head.

“Skull’s tracker has gone dead. It’s last known position was on a train headed from the nearest station to Rome.” Verde informed them flatly. “It makes over a thousand stops between those two points.” He added unhappily. Reborn turned his attention fully on Viper, just as they sneezed onto some parchment. They frowned at the parchment.

“I cannot locate Skull either. My trackers on him have been demolished and my abilities will not reveal his location. I can sense that he _has_ a location, so he isn’t dead yet. But I am denied that knowledge.” Viper scowled. Reborn nodded shortly.

“We must locate him.” Aria commanded, and the others nodded. Normally they wouldn’t obey anyone’s commands, but they all knew the danger that could be coming to themselves.

“I will contact Tsunayoshi and Dino to help search.” Reborn offered immediately. The others chimed in with promises of contacting their own allies or, in the case of Verde, sending out their own devices to search.

“I will transport us all back to our normal bases of operation to begin searching and contacting others. I will only charge you each half of my normal fee.” Viper offered, and the others accepted the gracious offer. 

In an instant Viper and Reborn dropped through a portal to come shooting upwards into Tsunayoshi’s Vongola office. Tsunayoshi and Xanxus shot to their feet when the Mist portal appeared and calmed only slightly when they saw who had joined them. Squalo had already been on his feet, but his blade was ready at his side now.

“Tsunayoshi, Skull has gone missing. His bond with the rest of us has been severed somehow. It seems he is currently still alive, but we do not know how soon that will change.” Reborn barked at his former student.

“Understood. Vongola will begin searching right away.” The Vongola Decimo decreed immediately.

“Mammon, you were unable to locate him?” Xanxus demanded. Viper nodded shortly, their lips pursed.

“We were able only to sense that he still lives.” Viper grumbled. Meanwhile Tsuna pulled out his phone and began sending mass-texts. A few moments later both Vongola Skies’ Guardians filled the office. Plans were discussed until they’d settled their search areas and what areas they would ask their allies to search. Reborn, Viper, Tsunayoshi, and Xanxus were determined to turn the mafia world upside-down to find the missing Cloud. Even Hibari had a grim and determined look, though it was matched by the anger in his eyes. Apparently the Cloud took it as a personal insult that someone had managed to somehow kidnap the Strongest Cloud and hide him from everyone else. Most of the people stalked from the office, but Reborn stayed with Tsunayoshi as the young Don dialed up Dino on his video-chat.

* * *

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Illumination

* * *

* * *

The sound of gunshots filled the air of the mansion. The particular cry of ‘Hieee!!!!!” that followed each gunshot meant this particular incident was of the Reborn-caused variety. The sound of several crashes and a slight explosion later, there was silence. In the Decimo’s office, Reborn still pointed his Leon-gun at Tsunayoshi.

“There is no time for meetings. Skull must be located. It has been a month!” Reborn growled. Although he didn’t show it, Reborn was actually very worried about Skull. As far as he was concerned, Skull’s skill level did not allow him to hide from the rest of the Arcobaleno this long. There was ample evidence and previous examples to prove this point, so perhaps he could be forgiven for judging Skull so harshly in this instance.

“But Reborn, I can’t miss this meeting! Vongola has been attempting to ally with the Zabini Famiglia since our inception!” Tsunayoshi protested. “Besides,” he added slyly with glowing orange Sky-eyes “they might have heard something about Skull. I can ask when we meet.” This last point seemed to make Reborn hesitate for a moment before he mentally shrugged and decided to shoot his student again anyways. The boy was starting to get a bit cocky, thinking he could pre-empt Reborn. Another shriek rang out, just as a knock came on the door. A moment later Gokudera Hayato poked his head inside, completely unconcerned at his boss’s shrieks.

“Tenth! The _Zabini Heir_ came to represent the Zabini Famiglia! He’s waiting for you in the amethyst meeting room.” Gokudera informed his boss.

“Thank you, Hayato. I’ll be there momentarily. Please ensure Heir Zabini is comfortable.” Tsunayoshi directed.

“I’m not sure that’s possible. He looks pretty irritated, though I don’t think it’s anything we’ve done.” Gokudera protested, but left to see if the Zabini wanted anything. Reborn followed Tsunayoshi to the waiting area (carefully hidden by Mist flames) across the hallway from the Amethyst Meeting room. Grumpily he threw himself down onto an armchair, a terrified low-level Vongola minion flinging himself from the chair seconds before Reborn would have sat on him (and then likely shot the poor guy). There were a ton of Vongola personal present, pretty much all of the staff left in the mansion that hadn’t been sent out to search for Skull. Xanxus, Squalo, and Dino were also present and had each claimed an armchair for themselves. They also all a small desk in front of them, doing paperwork while they waited. 

Tsunayoshi split off from the group after a few quiet words to Hayato, who hovered between the waiting area and the Amethyst room. Then he threw back his shoulders and squared up to the heavily reinforced closed metal door that led into the Amethyst waiting room. Honestly everything about the Amethyst room was heavily reinforced. It’s just that the door was the most obvious example. From experience, Reborn knew the room was an artwork of flame-engineering metals and protections mixed with beautiful decoration that hid the reinforcement beneath. He’d been one of the ones to test the protections of the room, after all. Tsuna strode through the door, Gokudera following dutifully behind, and the door shut behind them.

It was thirty minutes exactly before a loud ‘Hieeee?!” echoed from the room (Reborn may or may not have been keeping his eyes on his watch). Reborn had Leon in hand before he realized what he was doing. Scowling, Reborn realized he would have to wait until the Zabini heir had departed to remind Tsunayoshi not to make that infernal noise. Especially not in front of outsiders. Another hour passed before three men exited the room. Tsunayoshi looked stunned, and Gokudera didn’t look much better.

“Thank you for meeting with us, Heir Zabini. I look forward to future meetings.” Tsunayoshi offered smoothly, extending a hand to the other man. The other man looked amused but reached out and shook hands once.

“You’re quite welcome. Good luck with informing the others.” He chuckled with a shake of his head. Then Zabini followed a quiet Gokudera (surely a miracle must have happened, Reborn thought) down the hallway and out of sight. Presumably Gokudera would escort Zabini until the man left the property.

“Well, Dame-Tsuna?” Reborn demanded dangerously, but the man just held up a single finger in a ‘one moment’ motion while pulling out his phone with the other hand. He held down the same spot for a moment, presumably dialing a saved contact. Then he put the device to his ear.

“Mammon, please port yourself and the other Arcobaleno excepting Reborn to just outside the Amethyst meeting room.” Tsunayoshi ordered, and it was an order despite him using the word ‘please’. Moments later they all found themselves standing before Tsunayoshi, Reborn having stood up to join the others.

“Time is money. What is so important you called us from our search?” Mammon questioned waspishly.

“I thought you’d all like to get the news at the same time. I’ve just been informed what happened to Skull…or rather what Skull did…” He replied evenly, having recovered himself from the shock while waiting for the Arcobaleno to gather.

“Well?” Verde demanded, and Reborn noted that every single one of them looked eager for news of their colleague. He wasn’t surprised they were eager for news, mind, but he _was_ surprised they were showing their anticipation.

“I assume, from your calm demeanor and the fact that you called us here instead of to wherever Skull is, that Skull is safe?” Fon added, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Reborn himself had drawn much the same conclusion, and could see Mammon nod once to agree with Fon’s point as well.

“From what I understand, he’s in both the most and least safe place he can be.” The Decimo replied cryptically. Several of his fellow Arcobaleno threw Reborn exasperated looks. Reborn cocked his gun meaningfully. He still owed Tsunayoshi a bullet or two, after all. The man rolled his eyes at Reborn, but continued.

“Sorry, it’s just a little hard to wrap my mind around. Apparently Skull has bonded to a Sky and become a Cloud Guardian. And … gotten married to her. The past month was their…. _honeymoon_ , and they have not set a date for when they will be finished … _honeymooning_. And no, I did not ask for details. I very much do not want to think about the logistics of that relationship.” Tsunayoshi shuddered. The Vongola members listening all had gaping mouths, and astonishment was written across every face. Including Reborn’s, he was sure. Lal Mirch also shuddered a bit when she considered a cursed baby-fied Arcobaleno on a … _honeymoon._

They all also shared the surprise because there’d never been a Sky strong enough to bond with any of the Arcobaleno before. Even Luce and Aria had to use the Pacifiers to force a strange pseudo-connection with the others. Viper/Mammon served as Xanxus Cloud Guardian, but it was by contract only. There was no actual flame bond to make a permanent Guardian.

“And the location of this… _honeymoon?_ ” Reborn drawled, carefully sealing away the thought of such a think and re-labeling it ‘Skull vacationing with his Sky’ in Reborn’s own mind. Tsunayoshi shrugged, his suit moving with the motion.

“I’m not certain. If Zabini knows where they are, he wouldn’t tell me. He did agree that if he saw either Skull or Skull’s Sky, he would pass on the request for Skull to contact the rest of you.” Tsuna sighed, looking thoroughly done. “Now, please excuse me. I need to recall my people and let my allies know Skull is fine. We’ll keep an eye out for Skull and his Sky, but I have absolutely no desire to set off a newly bonded Cloud. Especially the Strongest Cloud….” Tsunayoshi started to say, and then groaned.

“What?” Xanxus demanded. Tsunayoshi gave his fellow Sky a look of pain-to-come.

“I just realized. Skull is now The World’s Strongest Cloud Guardian. He’s also the first of the Arcobaleno to become a true Bonded Guardian. None of us are ever going to hear the end of this.” Tsuna replied with another groan. Dino laughed at Tsuna’s dramatics, but Reborn and several of the other Arcobaleno traded unhappy looks. The Tenth Head of Vongola was right. This was exactly the sort of thing Skull would rub into their faces for the rest of their collective lifetimes. However short or long those may be. Silently they each decided not to push finding Skull, now that they knew what had happened.

* * *

Skull hummed happily as he watched his magnificent Sky taking on the new challenge Motorcycle Course they’d designed together. She truly was a Princess of the Sky. Currently she and the motorcycle were flipping one over the other in three consecutive rotations. Then she would do a standard feet in the air, holding onto the bike with only her hands, before she landed. There were a lot more tricks and difficult parts in the course, obviously, but that’s what she was working on at the moment. Skull had already done his own run-throughs of the course until he could run it flawlessly. As soon as Ri was done learning the course, they’d start doing run-throughs together. He’d missed doing stunts with his wife and lover.

It constantly amazed him, how much his life had changed since they’d reunited. Now Skull was able to pursue any living or job he wished. No longer would he be forced to rely on the Mafia because of his strange size or flames. Even if she hadn’t been able to break The Curse (always said with capitols in his mind), he knew just being a Guardian meant he would never have to work for anyone else again if he didn’t want to. The change in his circumstances brought his mind back to his colleagues. To be honest he hadn’t thought of the other Arcobaleno, or Arcobaleno in general since he met his Sky.

He did have a promise to keep, though. Patiently he waited until his love was done with this run-through and then waved her over. Instantly Sirina came to meet him, leaving her bike standing on its own (magic was amazing!) and dragging her helmet off. As usual, she gave a toss of her hair and then ran a hand through it to free it from the shape the helmet had attempted to meld the hair into. He admired his wife’s lithe form and beautiful features as she strode over to him. He loved every bit of her, from the souls of her feet to the top and tips of her hair.

“What’s up?” She asked once she reached him. He smiled softly at her.

“We’ve avoided the subject until now, Ri. But I made a promise to the others. That I would tell them when I found a cure for The Curse.” He regretfully informed her. Ri eye-balled him.

“I’ve done my research, you know. Or rather, Blaise researched for me. Those … _people_ didn’t treat you right. Your confidence was practically shattered when we reunited. And there was _no reason for it!!!!_ ” Ri growled, and the overprotectiveness in her tones made him shiver. Still, a promise was a promise. Gently Skull drew her into his arms.

“Fon and Viper treated me exactly like everyone else. Verde treated me fine once I got him to sign the non-experimentation form. It’s only Reborn and Colonello who were … unkind to me.” Skull attempted to soothe her while nuzzling gently against her ear. Ri huffed, refusing to be distracted. She did raise her own arms to hug him back, though.

“I don’t like them. I don’t want you anywhere near someone who is willing to treat you like that. Or to not interfere when others do.” She grumbled, tilting her head back to give Skull better access to her throat despite herself as he started to gently nip down it’s length. Her eyes glowed purple at what she perceived a threat to Her Own and her territory, though.

“So come with me. Then you can be sure they behave. At the very least I owe Fon, Viper, and Verde the solution.” He breathed between nips and kisses. Gently he pulled her even closer, one hand behind her back and pressing gently. The other hand moved up into her hair and tugged strongly, pulling her head back and further exposing her neck. He growled slightly, his own eyes glowing with his flames and her submission to him.

“Fine. But I won’t help anyone who has hurt you.” She declared. Skull reeled his wonderful Sky and wife back up and kissed her deeply in reward. There was silence for a long moment as they kissed.

“I know, Princess. I wouldn’t expect you too.” He agreed as he moved to raining kisses down on her face.

“I’ll have Blaise set something up.” She conceded. “Skull…bedroom.” Ri demanded, panting a little after their prolonged kisses.

“As My Lady commands.” Skull replied, voice deeper and huskier than before as he swept her off her feet and into his arms. Then he set off at a run for their bedroom.

* * *

“Of course, we would be honored to host the meeting between Skull, Skull’s Sky, and the other Arcobaleno. … …. … … Ah, no hurry. Someone will be available to call the other Arcobaleno together any time Skull and his Sky are available. … … … … Yes, I understand. Thank you for all your help, Heir Zabini.” As soon as he placed the phone back on its’ hook, he dropped his head into his hands. This was going to be a disaster, he could feel it.

He’d just sat up and pulled his laptop towards himself when his intuition rang a slight warning. It was a warning that said ‘incoming, but not currently dangerous to me’ and not ‘danger!danger!danger!’, so Tsuna didn’t bother to duck under his desk or ignite his gloves. An instant later a ‘crack!’ like that of a gunshot sounded in his room. Since his intuition had forewarned him, Tsuna also didn’t try to take down the intruders. Which was fortunate, because when he looked up Skull and an unknown woman (presumably Skull’s Sky) were standing before his desk. Unfortunately other members of his Famiglia did not have Tsuna’s hyper intuition. Even Tsuna, despite his intuition, was shocked to see Skull in the form of an adult. Letting his flames spread slightly proved it was no illusion. He only knew it was Skull because of the feel of the man’s flames and the outfit.

The Guardians who were playing ‘body guard’ that day burst into his office, Gokudera with lit dynamite and Takeshi with his sword unsheathed. Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes for a moment as he spoke.

“Put the weapons away, please. We have guests.” Tsuna ordered.

“Hai, Tenth!” Gokudera chanted, wics pinched out and dynamite tucked away. Then his storm stared blatantly at the Un-cursed Skull. Takeshi scanned the office once more before he slid his sword back into the sheath at his hip. The gun in his offhand returned to it’s holster in the middle of his lower back.

“Hai, Tsuna.” He replied, sharp eyes appraising the one unknown person and the now-adult Skull. “Polite guests come through the front door.” He added mildly, death glinting out of his eyes. Tsuna took a moment to inspect the unknown woman himself. She stood about a head shorter than Skull’s new height, and looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. She was slender but lithely muscled. Her jewel-bright green eyes full of life and emotion. Her skin was fair, and her hair long, black, and slightly curly. She wore a simple outfit of black slacks and a pretty purple top. He didn’t recognize her, or the rings she wore on her right ring finger, as part of any particular Famiglia. Was it possible she was a civilian?

“Not when we were invited to come ‘any time’.” The girl retorted tartly.

“Sorry, Decimo. I did try to convince her to take the car…” Skull laughed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

“I want to get this over with as quickly as possible. They’d better be grateful to you.” She grumbled, looking most unhappy.

“I know, I know. But a promise is a promise. I’ve got to keep my word.” Skull placated, and Tsuna felt one of his eyebrows raising at the reversal of roles in front of him.

“Forgive me,” Tsuna greeted, shaking his thoughts off. “I haven’t introduced myself yet. Tsunayoshi Sawada, tenth Head of the Vongola Famiglia. These are two of my Guardians, Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto.” Tsuna offered along with his hand as he stood to greet his visitors. The woman went from upset to smiling cheerfully at him. He felt like he might have gotten a little whiplash from the sudden change.

“Pleased to meet you, Sawada-san. My name is Sirina Potter-Black. I am Head of the Potter and Black families, respectively. I believe you are all already acquainted with my Cloud Guardian, Skull de Mort.” She returned, shaking his hand firmly. All three guardians gave polite nods.

“We are. I must say, it was quite the surprise to hear Skull had bonded with someone. There hasn’t previously been a Sky strong enough to bond with any of the Arcobaleno.” Tsuna commented faux-innocently. Sirina shrugged and turned her attention to Skull.

“Skull, remind me later to have a talk with this young man about the dangers of leaving seals with holes blown in them in place.” The woman ordered, and Skull bent his neck in obedience. “Now, if you would please summon the Arcobaleno, excepting the Sky Arcobaleno so we can get this over with, we would appreciate it.” The woman directed. Tsuna had his phone in hand before he registered the decision to do so. He paused in the act of dialing Mammon.

“You don’t sound to happy about meeting with them.” Tsuna probed levelly. He wasn’t about to summon his allies into trouble without forewarning. The woman sighed.

“Because I’m not. They did not treat Skull professionally, or even decently. If it were up to me, they wouldn’t receive any help at all. But Skull has spoken on behalf of at least some of them. And I would deny My Own nothing it is within my power to give. So long as it won’t hurt them.” She admitted, and Tsuna understood instantly. He was rather protective of his own Guardians and family, after all.

“I give you my word, no one will harm Skull here without provocation.” Tsuna pledged her, his eyes burning Orange. He startled as Amber and Amethyst gleamed back at him from the woman’s eyes. Sky _and_ Cloud flames?!

“I will hold you to that, Sawada-san.” She promised, and Tsunayoshi nodded his understanding.

"May I ask why you wish to exclude the Arcobaleno Sky?" Tsuna requested gently. So far all her reasons had been good.

"Because both she and her mother know I can break the curse. They deliberately avoided contacting me and stopped any information from reaching the other Arcobaleno about me." She replied flatly. Tsuna nodded sharply and finished dialing. He held the phone to his ear and waited. When the phone was picked up, Tsuna wasted no time.

“Mammon, I have three jobs for you. First, I need you to call all the Arcobaleno except Aria and notify them that Skull and his Sky are here to meet with them if they wish to meet up. Make sure they know that if they wish to meet with Skull, they will have to behave. Anyone who makes any kind of threat or demeaning comment to or against Skull will be forced to leave. Your second job will to be port any of them that wish to meet up to my Garden meeting area. The third is to port out anyone who makes any of the aforementioned threats or comments into the middle of the dead sea. Yes, I will personally pay your fees.” Tsuna directed. A moment later the call was ended and Tsuna turned his attention back to the people in the room.

“Gokudera, please call Hibari-san, Squalo, Lussuria, and a few others to help mediate. Make sure they know they are there to mediate. Also, please have refreshments set up in the garden area.” Tsuna ordered.

“Yes, tenth!” Gokudera practically saluted before he left at a trot.

“Say, I was wondering, you got married right? Why didn’t one of you take the other’s name?” Takeshi asked, his eyes laughing. Tsuna resisted the urge to face-palm. _Of course_ Takeshi couldn’t resist the urge to poke the bear. To Tsuna’s surprise, neither Cloud nor Cloudy-Sky seemed the least bit perturbed.

“What makes you think one of us didn’t? Skull de Mort is Skull’s professional name, after all. Rather like Verde, Viper or Mammon, Reborn, and Colonello I would imagine.” She drawled, her own eyes laughing back at the startled Rain.

“I meant to ask but got side-tracked. How would you like me to introduce you? Mrs. Potter-Black? Sirina Potter-Black, Sky or Cloud Potter-Black, or perhaps simply ‘Ri’, as you asked me to call you?” Tsuna quickly cut in. He had no desire to see what else Takeshi could come up with to try and annoy the couple. To his surprise it was Skull who answered.

“You may introduce her by her proper title. Her Highness: Princes Sirina Potter-Black, Head of the Potter and Black Families.” He growled. He looked rather like he’d prefer to saying ‘you may address her’ instead of ‘you may introduce her’ by her proper title, but the woman had already told Tsuna he could call her Ri.

“My apologies, Hime. I wasn’t aware you had a Title.” Tsuna immediately apologized. The woman sighed.

“Skull. Not you too! Introducing me by my full name and family positions would have been more than enough.” She grumbled. Skull reached out and pulled the woman into his arms, her back to his chest.

“They won’t have heard of your families, love. They’re very…reclusive. They won’t understand the respect that comes with your names. I won’t have them speaking to you as they would to me simply because they always underestimate me.” Skull denied, his voice a deep rumble and his eyes lit with his flames. A shiver shuddered down Tsunayoshi’s spine, and from the way his Rain shuddered he thought Takeshi also felt the danger implicit in Skull’s words.

“You may rest assured, I will announce the Hime with her full title, name, families, and position.” Tsuna reassured the Cloud who felt one step away from raging. Immediately the glow left Skull’s eyes and the pressure of his flames left the air. Tsuna took a (quiet) deep breath. Skull nodded gratefully to Tsuna and rested his head atop his Slender Sky’s unruly hair.

“Are there any other requests or concerns I can take care of for you before we venture down to the gardens?” Tsuna made sure to ask.

“Ah. If you would please make sure there is tea or water as well as whatever else you plan to serve for drinks, I would appreciate it.” The woman requested, and Tsuna shot a quick text to Gokudera and then the kitchens.

“Not a problem, I’ve notified some of my people to take care of it.” Then Tsuna led the group down to the ground-floor and out into the back-garden area. As they descended the steps, Tsuna noted the other Arcobaleno (…was Skull still an Arcobaleno? He wondered) were assembled in the garden already. Tsuna cleared his throat to get their attention, although he knew they probably already sensed Tsuna and his companion’s flames drawing near before they’d even left the mansion. When all the Cursed Arcobaleno faced Tsuna’s group, they each gained expressions of shock.

* * *

“Skull, you’ve broken the curse!” Fon gaped, and Skull smiled at his colleague.

“Not at all.” He denied. “It was broken for me. As promised, I have come to inform you of the breaking of said curse and how you might achieve your own release from the curse.” He added cheerfully.

“But first, introductions.” The young Decimo announced, and at Reborn’s huff added “a Boss doesn’t skip introductions to new faces even if his former tutor is impatient.” Skull savored the look of annoyance that flashed across Reborn’s face before the tiny hitman managed to clear his expression.

“You all know Skull, of course, but I would like to present to you Her Highness: Princess Sirina Potter-Black, Head of the Potter and Black families.” Tsunayoshi announced. Reborn’s face twitched, and Skull internally snickered again. Today Reborn had showed more emotion that all the time Skull had known him previously.

“Princess? Of where?” Reborn demanded skeptically.

“That’s confidential. I will fine you six hundred Trillion if you keep up that line of inquiry.” Viper snapped, and Skull felt his own surprise mirror Reborn’s.

“Well met, cousin. I am glad to see you in good health.” Sirina called from her place at Tsunayoshi’s side. Skull watched intently. He hadn’t been aware that Viper and Sirina were related in this lifetime. The Mist bowed deeply to Skull’s Sky while Colonello muttered incredulously

“Cousin?” Colonello’s words didn’t escape Viper’s hearing either.

“Yes. The Princess is the Head of my own family.” The replied calmly, meeting Colonello’s eyes as they stood. Then he turned back to Sirina once more. “Reports of my death were greatly exaggerated.” He informed her, mouth quirked on one side as he lowered his hood. Then a Mist illusion covering him melted away. The others, also including Skull, gaped at the Mist who now resembled a male, baby version of Skull’s Sky. Except with silver-grey eyes instead of green and his hair was calmer and shorter.

“I can see that. I imagine it rather has to do with relatives who have since … passed on.” Sirina teased.

“So how did you do it, Skull?” Verde demanded, seemingly out of patience. Ri’s eyes narrowed at the scientist, and Skull was quick to interrupt the brewing trouble.

“You’ve heard their names, of course, but this is Verde the Lightning Arcobaleno and Scientist. That is Fon, of the Triads, Storm Arcobaleno and Master of one hundred and eight martial arts styles. And, of course, you seem to know Viper.” Skull introduced quickly.

“Aren’t you forgetting some people?” Reborn asked sourly. Sirina threw the hitman the _Look_ she felt that deserved, but refrained from commenting to Skull’s relief.

“And, of course, Reborn the World’s Greatest Hitman who is the Sun Arcobaleno, and Colonello, former member of Comsubin, World-Class Sniper, and Rain Arcobaleno. Lal Mirch is also an Arcobaleno, but I don’t see her—” Skull started to add, but trailed off when Lal Mirch came around the corner of the mansion and stalked over to join them. “And here she is.” Quickly Tsuna introduced Sirina to Lal Mirch, and then Skull turned back to the others. Lal Mirch’s eyes were as impatient as everyone but Fon’s, but she held her tongue. Presumably she believed they’d been waiting on her.

“Now, as I said, I am here to share the answer to the cure with you—” Skull started to explain, before Lal Mirch interrupted.

“Aren’t we still waiting on Aria?”

“No.” Skull’s Sky replied with pursed lips.

“Why not?” Reborn asked suspiciously.

“Because she and her mother both knew where the cure for the Arcobaleno curse was and neither sought the cure or asked on behalf of the elements connected to them by the curse.” The woman replied flatly. There were no more questions about the Arcobaleno Sky after that. Skull imagined the others were keeping silent for the same reason. The non-Sky Arcobaleno had been betrayed by a Giglio Nero Sky twice more than they had realized, and Luce had already betrayed them once before that. That was how they all got cursed in the first place, after all.

“I didn’t free myself. My Sky, the Princess, broke the curse for me and insured breaking said curse didn’t destroy the world.” Skull pronounced grandly, continuing his statement as though Lal Mirch and his Sky’s words hadn’t happened.

“…without destroying the world?” Verde asked suspiciously at the same time as Reborn asked

“and Her Highness is going to provide the cure for all of us?” Ri’s face stayed blank, for which Skull applauded her. He knew, could feel through the bond, exactly what her reaction to _that_ demand was.

“No. I will consider helping those of you Skull has spoken for, and of course Our Cousin.” Ri rejected calmly.

“You only spoke for some of us?” Lal Mirch asked in surprise. Skull didn’t know why the woman was surprised, with the way some of them had treated him.

“To clarify, he attempted to speak on the behalf of all of you. And to convince me to release the curse for all of you.” Sirina refuted flatly.

“And how did he fail?” Reborn questioned next, a glint in his eyes. Sirina’s expression twitched, and Skull felt her Cloud flames wrestling against her control.

“It’s quite simple, World’s Greatest Hitman. Even you should be able to understand that I will not help someone who treats and has treated my Guardian poorly. Even if he speaks for those people, I cannot hear it.” Sirina’s words fell into dead silence.

“Treated him poorly…!” Reborn started to growl, and Skull immediately felt his own Cloud flames simmering and spilling out just beyond his body. Fon, Verde, Viper, and Lal Mirch immediately stepped back and away from the storm brewing in front of them.

“Reborn, it is not the smartest of ideas to verbally attack the Sky of the World’s Strongest Cloud.” Fon attempted to bring Reborn back to his senses, but Skull’s Cheshire smile made the man pause in his efforts.

“Strongest Cloud _Guardian_ , yes. Second Strongest Cloud in the World, however.” Skull corrected gleefully, but Reborn and Colonello who had both started to exchange harsh words with Skull’s Sky and didn't hear him. “And she doesn’t need my protection from someone of their caliber.” He added with wicked glee. Everyone except the fighting three stared at Skull in shock.

“Who…?” Viper started to demand, but cut themselves off in stunned amazement as combined Sky and Cloud flames filled the area and slammed both Reborn and Colonello to the dirt under the weight of the Princess’ fury.

**“You have no one to blame but yourself. Even your attitude now, against someone you know could help you, proves that you do not deserve my help. Begone from my sight.”** Sirina snarled, and a Mist portal, the flames coming from Sirina herself, opened up and swallowed both Reborn and Colonello before either could react. His Sky stood there fuming, the weight of her flames not crushing anyone else to the ground, but not retracting either. She was just on the edge between Rage and control. Silently Skull moved to her side, walking through the furious flames without fear.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who finds it hard to keep track of a large group of people while writing? I feel like the poor guys called in as 'crowd control' are probably sitting in the background like cardboard cutouts going either:
> 
> 'no way!' then 'crap, pissed off Super-Cloud!', etc the whole time or:  
> "She's strong, I want to fight her!". And somewhere in there is Prince Belphegor (who wasn't invited but would definitely show up anyways since Mammon is involved) going:
> 
> "Mammy has a cousin and didn't TELL ME?!" and "A Princes, shishishi? The Prince finds this interesting...." cue later screaming as Prince Belphegor tries to figure out exactly where Sirina is the Princess of....
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the surprise bonus chapter. I definitely didn't think I'd get this out today as well!
> 
> ~Wingzrooke


	5. Chapter 5: Tea for Seven and company

* * *

* * *

Fon stared, heart in his mouth, at the powerful, vicious, and Rage-filled Cloudy-Sky before him. Around him and the gardens, other people did the same. He didn’t dare move, lest he draw her attention and ire to himself. To his disbelief, Skull strolled through the furious flames as if they weren’t even there! He thought for sure Skull would be crushed at any moment, but the flames did not harm him. Nor did Skull’s Sky turn from glaring at the spot where Reborn and Colonello had stood. A tiny part of his mind, hidden behind the worried rest of himself, wondered where she’d dropped the duo, and hoped a little vindictively that it was somewhere unpleasant. Skull wasn’t the only one they’d been unbearably rude to, after all. Not that he necessarily wanted the two dead, mind. They were colleagues after all. The look on the Sky’s face said their deaths weren’t necessarily out of the range of possibilities, though.

Truthfully Fon could have dissolved the flames around him with Storm flames and thus should have had no reason to fear. He was still an element of the Sky set, however, and his natural instincts were to protect Skies. It made it extremely difficult to even contemplate harming a Sky, even accidentally. And the stronger the Sky, the greater and element’s aversion to harming them. This woman was the strongest Sky Fon had ever met. Feeling her flames, Fon was not surprised in the least that she was able to take Skull as a Guardian. She was strong enough that Fon believed her Sky could probably hold all the Arcobaleno, including both Rains, and still have room to spare. He wondered if she already had a Storm Guardian…

While he was thinking, Skull reached the furious Cloudy Sky and encircled her in his arms. Fon didn’t hear what he said, but the Woman shook her head in a negative answer. Then Skull began to nuzzle against the woman, first his nose against her ear and then he actually started to nip at her ear and down her throat. Fon actually felt a little bit embarrassed watching this. He chanced a look at the others around him and noted, by counting blushes that he was far from the only one who found this scene a bit intimate for such a gathering. No-one looked away, though. Kyoya-kun actually looked a little hungry as he watched them, which Fon found a small bit disturbing. Maybe this behavior was a Cloud-thing?

Whether it was a ‘Cloud Thing’ or not, it seemed to be working. Slowly the Woman’s flames calmed until the brighter side of harmony outshone anything else. The Cloud flames withdrew, leaving everyone in the Gardens to feel unified by this singular Sky for a moment, even the other skies. Then those flames also retreated inside her. Fon had never felt so bereft before. He ached in his soul and flames in a way he hadn’t known was possible. He wasn’t able to prevent himself from taking a step forward towards the couple, but stopped after that. Once the flames were gone, Skull nuzzled gently one last time in the hollow between the Princess’ neck and shoulder before he pulled back slightly to rest his head on hers.

“Well, that was exciting.” Skull commented cheerfully. If it wasn’t for his well-known reputation for unflappability, Fon would have face-palmed at those words.

“An understatement of enormous magnitude.” Viper replied dryly.

“May I ask what you did with them?” young Tsunayoshi inquired quietly but firmly. The young man’s eyes were lit with his Sky flames, a protective aura emanating from him. The Sky-Princess smiled at the young man.

“I took your suggestion and dropped them in the Dead Sea. Although, I figured they’d find a way to avoid getting wet if I just dropped them above it. So I dropped them slightly below the surface. They’ll be fine. It wasn’t deep enough to be dangerous. Even if they do loose what few wits they have and inhale before realizing they’re in water. Also in a more shallow area so they can spring off the bottom to the surface if they swim the wrong way.” She replied with a grin. Sawada relaxed at her words and nodded.

“Thank you. Their behavior was deplorable, but they are my allies even so.” Decimo sighed, bowing gratefully to the more powerful Sky.

“What would we need to do to convince you to break our curses?” Lal Mirch asked directly, bringing them all back on track. To Fon’s surprise, the woman shrugged.

“I don’t know. I’m not fully convinced I want to help you lot either, despite Skull’s words. Although you did not directly partake in harming him, from what I understand, you also didn’t help him.” The woman admitted. Her mouth twisted wryly. “But Skull has asked that I at least fully consider any offer you make seriously.” She added, running a hand through her hair in slight irritation.

“I did attempt to…correct Reborn and Colonello’s unprofessional behavior early on, but the man took out my scolding on Skull and treated him even worse afterwards. After a short time he calmed down to previous levels and I decided that it would be best if I not interfere anymore, lest Skull pay the price.” Fon corrected mildly, feeling a little insulted. To his happiness, the woman looked pleased with him at this news.

“I am not a fighter, though I did attempt to distract Reborn and Colonello from time to time to give Skull a break.” Verde confessed before the Princess could comment.

“ I also helped distract them many times, so the Skull could make his escape, or made them believe Skull was slightly to the left or right of his actual location so that their shots all missed our Cloud.” Viper was quick to add.

“I am glad to hear you three attempted to help, or did help him.” She expressed, a gently Sky Smile and pleased Sky flames drifting from her to each of them. Lal Mirch looked irritated, but she admitted:

“I probably could or should have helped with Reborn. I did my best to keep Colonello in line for everyone, not just Skull. Those two were menaces, but Colonello is _my_ menace.” The Lady nodded to show she understood Mirch’s words and accepted them.

“Not to distract from the topic, but I was wondering if you have a Storm Guardian?” Fon inquired, both because he was interested and because he wanted to come at the problem from a different direction. The woman looked slightly bemused by his request but shook his head.

“Currently Skull is my first and only Guardian.” She informed him gently. “I have been meeting with potential Guardians, but not found any others that can even come close to My Skull so far.”

“Including us?” Lal Mirch asked dryly. The Sky Princess rose one eyebrow in surprise.

“My Lady isn’t meeting you as prospective Guardians right now. This is a meeting of the Arcobaleno. If you would like to set an appointment to be considered, I can talk to you after this.” Skull rebuked mildly.

“Why later? Can we not talk now?” Verde wondered. Sirina shook her head.

“Absolutely not. Every Skies’ requirements for Guardians are a private matter, as are prospective Guardians and the decisions both parties make about whether or not to bond. Besides which, if you are actually interested, Skull will be able to better explain to you the differences between how a Mafia Sky is courted and how one my Families’ Skies are courted. All the traditions, expectations, etcetera.” The Lady explained firmly. Fon bowed while the others nodded to show their understanding.

“Skull?” The woman asked, and Skull immediately released the woman to stride over to the refreshments. “Why don’t we all sit down and talk like civilized people?” Lady Potter-Black suggested mildly. Without waiting for their commentary, the woman then turned and strode to the nearest table. She took a seat there, and Tsunayoshi took the chair to left. The Decimo’s Rain Guardian took up position behind his boss. Skull rejoined the group, sitting to his Sky’s right and setting a cup of tea and plate of small delicacies before her while the Arcobaleno took up the other chairs. Kyoya came to stand behind Fon, who felt the curious and very interested flames the boy was putting off. Prince Belphagor also joined them, standing behind Viper’s chair. A young man Fon recognized as a member of the CEDEF came to stand behind Lal Mirch’s chair as well. If Lady Potter-Black was surprised by the extra people joining them, she didn’t show it.

The next hour or so passed as the Arcobaleno and one ex-Arcobaleno traded stories from the couple of months they hadn’t been in touch. The others at the table also managed to tuck congratulations on bonding and marriage into the conversation and pry a few (non-private) details about the couple from Skull and Lady Potter-Black.

“How did you two meet?” Viper was the one to voice this question.

“Ah, in a former life time. A world with flames but no Arcobaleno curse.” Lady Potter-Black answered, a bit of a twinkle in her eyes as Viper choked on their strawberry milk. Fon himself was glad he hadn’t been drinking at that moment. It wasn’t the strangest story they’ve heard, Mukuro and Byakuran came immediately to mind for instance. But it was strange to think of such things in connection to Skull.

“You remember a past life?” Mukuro asked, appearing from nowhere to lean over the new Sky’s shoulder. He also stole a piece of chocolate from her plate while he was at it.

“All of them, actually.” Lady Potter-Black corrected as she caught the other Mist’s wrist in a lightning-fast snatch before it passed her face. She then leaned over and ate the chocolate from the man’s hand. She released him once the food was gone, ignoring Mukuro’s comically shocked face. Her eyes flashed purple for a moment before going back to emerald green.

“How many?” Mukuro demanded, seemingly deciding to ignore what just happened.

“More than enough to know better than to answer that question.” She replied primly.

“I remember six past lifetimes.” Mukuro admitted, to the shock of those around him. While the man had admitted as much to the people that were now his close allies, he did not share that information freely. The woman tilted her head back slightly and appraised the other Mist.

“Just a baby.” She hummed. “Cute.” She decided, and actually handed him a piece of chocolate from her plate. He looked both bemused by this sudden turn of events and a little insulted by her word-choice.

“I cannot count how many lifetimes I remember. Nor would I want to. Makes me feel old. Regardless of how many lifetimes I’ve lived, however, I find that my current body’s age effects how old I feel. I prefer to feel sixteen to however old my lifetimes added together would make me feel.” She sighed with a wry twist to her lips. Mukuro nodded easily.

“You’re only sixteen?!” Tsuna gaped in surprise. One of the woman’s eyebrows rose in question again.

“Yes….” Lady Potter-Black questioned, looking at him trailing off. The young Decimo, who had just found out he was six years older than her, back pedaled.

“It’s just you seem so much more mature than sixteen!” He exclaimed. Even Yamamoto winced at those words. The woman’s lips twisted wryly.

“Yes, that would be my soul. Which is older than my body. So is yours, you just don’t remember it. This is the case for most people.” The Princes replied calmly.

“So we know _when_ you met, but _how_ did you meet?” Viper persisted. Lady Potter-Black tilted her head to the side to consider Viper thoughtfully and it was Skull who answered this question.

“Through work. We worked on the same movie together. It was our first time working together. We’d heard of each-other, of course. Who hadn’t heard of the Immortal Stuntman and the Princess of the Acting and Media world? When I met her, she was well on her way to becoming the Princess of the Stunt World as well. In fact that movie was the one that both created and cemented her title in the Stunt World. I was impressed by her and asked her out properly. We began to date, and later on we decided to get married and bond.”

“So you’re a Princess in name only? A Princess of the Media?” Belphegor inquired from behind Viper, looking disappointed. Lady Potter-Black made a back and forth motion with her hand.

“Not really. I am usually born to a noble or royal family in most lifetimes. In this lifetime, for example, I am Her Majesty the Queen of England’s favorite cousin and also inherited a small kingdom within England’s borders. As Viper stated, it is confidential the place even exists, so I can’t talk much more about it. It’s something like the Mafia, unless you’re part of the community or family it can’t be revealed to you. Rest assured I am a Princess by blood in both this lifetime and many others.” She replied dryly. Belphagor looked excited by this revelation.

“Did you attend Hogwarts or have private tutoring at home, then?” the young Prince asked slyly. The woman laughed.

“I attended Hogwarts. It was hardly a choice, the sheeple would have tracked me down and forced me to attend if I didn’t. Besides, the school and it’s properties all legally belong to me. It would have been disrespectful to my ancestors to not attend the school they’d founded. And you?”

“Home-schooled, fortunately.” Viper interceded. “Mostly by me. So I suppose you could say he received a Hogwarts’ education once removed.” The Mist added with a snort. The Sky Princess laughed.

“I suppose you could.” She agreed. The rest of the afternoon passed in this manner before they all agreed to adjourn. Lal Mirch had not made any headway in convincing the Princess to help break her curse. Verde and Viper seemed to be holding their peace on the issue, for now. Fon himself thought becoming her Guardian was a much easier way of getting his curse broken. With the extremely pleasing prospect of having a Sky as a bonus. Skull murmured something in his Sky’s ear as he pulled her chair out for her. She nodded and made her way over to speak to Tsunayoshi while Skull hovered near the table.

Lal Mirch approached Skull first, who extended a card to her. Fon assumed it was a way to get in touch to keep trying to convince Lady Potter-Black to help Lal Mirch. As soon as Mirch departed, Fon stood and made his way over to Skull.

“I would like to see if Her Highness and I are compatible as Sky and Guardian.” Fon requested with a bow. Skull nodded once shortly and pulled a folder from his suit pocket that definitely shouldn’t have fit in there. The folder wasn’t in the least wrinkled or smashed though.

“A list of things you aught to know before deciding if you are interested in becoming My Lady’s Guardian. No one else will be able to read this copy or steal it. You also will be unable to copy the information anywhere else or even share the memory of it.” Skull warned. Fon nodded in understanding.

“And if after reviewing this information, I’m still interested?” He prodded.

“The Zabini family is handling the arrangements for my Lady’s meetings. I will ensure they know to give you priority over other Storms. Provided you don’t take too long to make up your mind, of course.”

“I am also interested in becoming a Guardian of Her Highness.” Both Viper and Verde spoke at the same time, rounding the table and approaching from behind Fon. Skull pulled two more folders from the same pocket and handed one to each of the other men.

“Viper, as family, you are welcome to visit my lady’s estates and homes at any time. Simply call for Kreacher and he will help you to the correct place.” Skull added to Viper. Viper nodded once, showing his understanding. Skull nodded once sharply to the group and then turned to join his Sky. Fon watched as a short discussion took place, and Skull nodded solemnly. Gokudera broke away from the group that had surrounded Sawada and Potter-Black while he was distracted with Skull. Gokudera headed straight over to Fon, much to Fon’s surprise.

“Fon, would you be willing to do a one-time service for Decimo and Vongola?” Gokudera asked respectfully, face carefully blank. Fon thought about it, but since the Princess was still discussing something with Tsunayoshi, he was willing to bet she had something to do with this favor.

“Will it include working with Her Highness?” Fon inquired.

“Yes.” The other storm replied simply.

“Then I am willing to help.” Fon agreed. A chance to interact with a Sky that might be his would always be a good opportunity.

“Lady Potter-Black and Xanxus have both requested that Mammon also be included.” Gokudera informed Viper, who nodded. Verde huffed at being left out but departed without comment.

“I will assist.” Viper answered calmly.

“Good, come and join the group then please. Hopefully it won’t take long to get you up to speed.” Fon & Viper followed Gokudera over to the large group where they learned something that turned their world on its’ head.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously you guys, I think I've set or am just one short of my record for number of chapters written and submitted in one day! I don't know where all these chapters are coming from! I sat down around noon with the idea of forcing out MAYBE a chapter, and ended up with five!! 
> 
> It's been good though. I'm pretty drained though, so I'm definitely stopping for the day. Time to read instead of writing. On the plus side I also got laundry done today. Well, some of it. 
> 
> I'd written almost the entire last two chapters before I realized I'd left Aria out...in case you read them both before I posted this chapter, Aria was specifically NOT INVITED to this gathering because she and her mother both knew Sirina could break the curse and declined to reach out to her. Or tell the other Arcobaleno so they could ask for an end to their own curse. I didn't include this bit, but Kawahira/ Checker face also knew Sirina could break the curse. 
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed my mass posting/updates today. 
> 
> ~ Wingzrooke


	6. Ch 6: Un-Sealed

* * *

* * *

“Sawada-san,” Ri called to the man before he could leave the gathering. The tenth head of Vongola turned to face Sirina, pausing at the bottom of the stone steps.

“Yes?”

“Skull just reminded me. I need to talk to you about the unstable Seal on your soul. I want to make sure you know about it and what it’s doing to you.” Ri replied grimly. Tsunayoshi cocked his head to the side.

“It’s true I used to have a seal on my Flames, but Reborn broke the seal for me.” Tsuna informed the woman as Xanxus, Squalo, and Gokudera drew even with where they stood. Ri shook her head.

“He may have put holes in the seal, which would explain why it’s unstable, but you do still have the majority of the seal on you. It is very dangerous to leave a seal on a Sky, and a seal with holes in it is even worse.” Ri disagreed.

“Baby Boss still has a seal on him?” Squalo demanded. Ri nodded in confirmation.

“Yes. And it is killing him.” She replied flatly.

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Xanxus demanded suspiciously, red eyes glaring at her. One corner of Ri’s mouth quirked upwards in a rueful look.

“There are simple ways to tell. For example, judging from what I can see of the seal, he probably can’t activate and utilize his flames without some outside form of ‘starter’. Probably whatever put the holes in the seal to start with. Also, the longer the seal is on, the worse his health will get. A sealed Sky, even if the seal is cracked or has holes in it, cannot bond.”

“And what can we do about the seal, if the Deathperation bullets didn’t remove it?” Tsuna was the one to ask this question.

“The easiest solution is to get a Sky, Mist, Cloud, and Sun to help heal your flame pathways, and then have whoever sealed you remove what’s left of the seal.” Ri’s words seemed to make sense to Sawada-san, because he pulled out a phone and quickly dialed. A few moments later he was explaining the situation to the person on the other end of the phone. Tsunayoshi frowned at whatever reply he received, and gave them some added information (the same info Ri had told him about how to tell the seal was still in place). His frown darkened at the next reply, and Tsunayoshi hung up.

“And if the person who placed the seal refuses? Is there another option?” He demanded darkly.

“I can remove it, if you feel you can trust me enough to do so. We will also require a Storm to help. All those who help will need to be extremely strong, as well as be people you trust. The trust can’t be faked or slight, either. If you don’t trust those working on you…not only will the procedure not work, but there is a very real chance it will kill all involved.”

“So, there would be you, who is Sky, Cloud, & Mist…let’s see, a Sun…Gokudera, please call Nii-san and have him meet us at medical. Xanxus, would you be willing to help out? I know you’ll be unhappy about being left out of this. And perhaps bring Lussuria with you in case Nii-san’s flames aren’t enough? Gokudera will want to help, of course.” Tsuna suggested.

“I will be directing the flames, and I would like to make sure my cousin learns this technique. I would suggest having a second storm, since you have two skies and suns.” Ri agreed easily.

“We could ask Fon, Tenth.” Gokudera reminded. “He’s already here and you know him pretty well.”

“If he’s willing, that would be fine with me.” Tsuna nodded. “If you would get Fon and Viper please, Gokudera? I’ll wait to see their answers. Xanxus, please collect Lussuria. We’ll meet you in the Vongola Medical Wing.” Sawada directed. Xanxus strode away in one direction with Squalo while Gokudera walked in the other, typing out a text at the same time. As soon as the trio were out of earshot, Tsuna turned burning eyes back on Ri.

“What did you leave out?” He demanded. Ri sighed but smiled at him.

“Vongola intuition truly is frightening. I didn’t want to alarm your guardian and minions, but if you don’t get the seal removed entirely, your flames will eventually build up behind it and explode. As will your body, if that happens. The holes have allowed some flames to disperse, but not enough to release the full building pressure.” Her grim words and look caused Tsuna to look grim as well. Moments later Gokudera rejoined them with Viper and Fon. Tsuna quickly filled in the duo.

“Turf-top will meet us at Medical.” Gokudera informed his boss when Tsuna finished speaking.

“I suppose we should head there, then.” Tsuna sighed before he turned and lead the way. Ri was pleased to see the missing people assembled around a comfy bed when they entered the medical ward. Once they were arranged around the bed, Ri quickly drew a curtain of Mist flames around the area. Sawada shed his jacket and shirt, then climbed up onto the bed and laid down.

“To protect patient confidentiality. And the secrecy of the technique. All I ask for helping out is that none of you share the technique I’m about to show you with others.” She explained. Tsuna nodded seriously, and the others (grudgingly) agreed to her terms. “Alright, now to show you what we’re working with…” Ri murmured as her Mist flames covered Sawada in 360°s.

“Watch closely, Cousin. You will be doing this later.” She made a pinching movement with her flames and drew upwards. As she drew upwards, a glowing, see-through, life-sized model of Tsunayoshi’s body formed and floated upwards until it hovered in the air about a foot above Tsuna. Ri lowered her hand, pinched again, and moved upwards. Another life-sized see-through ‘model’ of Tsunayoshi formed. Ri flicked her hand to the side, and the model moved until it ‘stood’ on the other side of the bed from Ri. Then a see-through icon that looked like a manilla folder appeared in the air next to the model and Ri made another flicking motion. Three dots appeared one after another in between the two in a sequence before disappearing and starting over again. In a second the folder and dots disappeared.

“We’ll be working off of the model above Tsunayoshi, the other is for a before and after comparison.” Ri explained. “Currently it’s showing only Tsunayoshi’s outside form. Now I’ll switch it…” Ri murmured, and at the direction of her will, the skin on the model seemed to disappear until they were looking at a model of Sawada’s insides. “You can see his insides here and how they’re being affected by the lack of flames.” Ri murmured. Everyone else looked at the model intently as a small ‘key’ appeared above the model.

“The colors of the Key show the damaged areas and how severe they are.” She narrated, pointing out the key for those who may not have noticed them. “As you can see, there are no organs, bones, muscles, or tissues unaffected by the lack of flames. “The problem, which is unique to those with Sky flames as far as I know, is that unlike with other elements, Sky flames ‘harmonize’ with the body. There a trillions of infinitesimal connections throughout a Sky’s body between their flames and their physical body. These connections form even before a Sky is born, and are the same between both active and inactive, or latent, Skies. Which is why a seal will damage a Sky even if the seal is placed before they have the chance to go active. The ties strengthen as a person goes active, and become even stronger than that as the strength of their flames increase. Severing these ties, like what happens when a Sky is sealed, causes the body to slowly deteriorate. Assuming the shock of the sealing and severance doesn’t kill a Sky outright, it is a slow and painful, torturous death.” Ri lectured to grim looks all around. Ri sent a change down the line, and suddenly everything except the nervous system and the brain disappeared.

“Here is the nervous system and the brain. As you’ll see when I draw that forward, a Sky’s ‘flame system’ is much like the nervous system.” Ri narrates as she directs her flames and Tsunayoshi’s current flame system faded into view. The others in the group were amazed to see how closely it mirrored the nervous system, though it was much more thorough in how much of the body it covered. Several people frowned as they noticed how…fragmented Sawada’s flame system seemed to be.

“You’ve no doubt noticed the missing sections of Sawada-san’s flame system, as well as the deterioration of what little remains. This is another danger of sealing. It is not just the physical body that deteriorates. Without regular flames flowing though the flame system, it begins to disintegrate. Then, even if the seal is removed, the body cannot properly direct flames and sustains further damage. For example, with how extensive Tsunayoshi’s flame system is damaged, I would estimate….let’s see. So the flame he can access via whatever put holes in his seal is not all of his flames. But, for the purpose of this discussion, we’ll assume he’s using 100% of what he can access in that moment. Despite dumping 100% of that flame into his system, he’ll only be able to direct – at most – about 1%. The rest will bleed off into his body and damage the surrounding tissues and further damage the flame system itself.” She narrated.

“So, if we want to unseal Sawada-san, first we need to remove and re-grow a flame system. Otherwise removing the seal would kill him via flame overload. Storms,” Ri directed. Both Gokudera and Fon snapped to attention and looked to her.

“Your job is to dissolve the flame system entirely, until you reach the seal. Cousin, are you able to do delicate enough work to stop both Sawada-san’s nervous system from sending signals and temporarily paralyze him? We don’t want him in pain or able to move about. The smallest movement aside from breathing could be catastrophic while we work. I will ensure his body still receives the necessary things, like oxygen, and still purges what it needs to, like carbon dioxide.” At Viper’s nod, she indicated for him to get to work, and her cousin quickly sheathed the nerves and brain in his flames. Ri murmured an almost-silent incantation, one hand hovering over Sawada’s head and one over his bellybutton. Magic took care of making sure his body had everything it needed and took care of eliminating everything it didn’t.

“Alright Storms, let’s begin. I will sheath your flames and Sawada-san’s flame system in a surrounding of my own Mist flames so they won’t dissolve anything we’re not trying to have dissolved. You can see where your flames are in his body on the model above.” Ri directed, both men nodding in understanding. Both men directed their flames to hover in a ball in front of them. Ri sent some of her Mist flames to enclose both Storm flames separately. Then another bunch of her Mist surrounded Sawada’s system as described. Next she connected the two spheres of storm flames to different ends of Sawada’s body, Fon’s at the head and Gokudera’s at the feet. She left the two Storms to work on that while she turned to Xanxus de Varia.

“While they do that, let me explain your part in this, Xanxus. Since Tsunayoshi’s flame system was so damaged, I won’t be able to use it to model a new flame system to grow for him. My own system, however, is too big to create a model for him. I’m going to take a model of my flame system and a model of yours, then average the sizes. I will also take the texture of the system from both, since your system also has Storm flames and mine has Cloud and Mist. We don’t want to build pathways for flames he doesn’t have, after all. Is that alright with you?” She explained, and the wrath nodded. She smiled at him and everyone else watched as she pulled out a model of both their flame systems.

Everyone else immediately understood what she meant by saying her system was ‘too big’. The ‘tunnels’ that made up her pathways were much bigger in diameter than what had remained of Tsunayoshi’s. In contrast, Tsunayoshi’s were wider in diameter than Xanxus’. A third model appeared, a blank model of Tsunayoshi. Mist flames flowed between the first two models of Xanxus and Ri and the blank model. Slowly a model formed in the blank model that looked extremely close to what Sawada’s flame system likely would have looked like, had it not been so damaged.

Around the time the model finalized, the Storms finished their work. Previously unable to see what Ri had been working on, they looked in interest at the new models. Ri made a pinching and then a flicking motion, and the ‘flame system’ from the newest model flew to incorporate itself in the model above Sawada.

“Alright, Cousin, please lend me some of your flames so I can teach you this bit. With or without the model, this technique can be used to heal everything from damaged flame or chakra systems to replacing parts of the body. Including missing organs, limbs, teeth, and whatever else you can think of.” She narrated. Viper easily sent some of his flames over to her. Ri’s own mist flames easily twined with his and then joined with the model. A copy of the mist-colored flame system from the model above Sawada formed and then floated down into Sawada’s body.

“Alright, now that we have a template ready, we are ready for the Sun flames. I will draw out a tiny lick of Sawada-san’s Sky flames, and the Sun flames will be used to ‘activate’ the formation of the pathways. Once both Suns have gotten the hang of it, I will add my Cloud flames to speed up the process.” Ri ordered. Both Sasagawa and Lussuria stepped forward and obligingly introduced their flames to Sawada’s body. They, and everyone else, watched as their flames showed up in the model above Tsunayoshi. The models she’d made of herself and Xanxus melted away in the background.

Slowly the flame system began to become Sky flame colored in the model above Sawada, showing where the pathways were being rebuilt. The suns started on the area around Tsunayoshi’s flame core, in the center of his chest, beneath the sternum. They worked on one half each, and began spreading their flames outwards from there. Lussuria worked up towards the head while Sasagawa worked towards the feet. As soon as Ri was sure they knew what they were doing, she added her cloud flames. Both Suns’ eyes widened in surprise as their work rate increased exponentially. In only two minutes their work was done. Ri made another flicking motion and a copy of the newest version of the model joined the second model on the other side of the bed.

“Good. Now that there’s a system to receive the flames, I will go ahead and release the seal. After that, we will need to heal the damage done to the physical body. Then we’ll be done. Gokudera, you are Sawada-san’s right hand man, yes?” At Ri’s question, Gokudera nodded solemnly.

“Then it would probably be for the best to use you. Would you be willing to use your brain as a model to heal Sawada-san’s? When looking at the model of his internals, it was obvious Sawada-san’s brain was most severely affected. Likely the seal was placed before his brain finished growing. It would not surprise me if he had difficulty learning, concentrating, or anything that required any of those things. Coordination and physical tasks would also have been hard for him to do.” Sirina requested, a twist of her will making the brain of the model visible once more.

“Of course that’s fine! Anything for Tenth!” Gokudera immediately pledged, hardly waiting for Ri to stop talking. Ri smiled at the loyal man and turned back to face Sawada once more. She stepped back slightly, everyone else stepping back to give her space.

A seal etched itself in flames beneath her feet as she raised both arms. One arm formed a ninety-degree angle, her elbow level with her waist and palm facing downwards, fingers extended. The other arm was fully extended, straight out from the shoulder and pointing towards Sawada. Her hair started to float up and around her and her emerald green eyes started to glow. Slowly Ri made a pinching motion with the hand on the fully extended arm. On the model above, the seal crumpled into a little ball and as she drew back the formerly extended arm, the seal left Sawada’s body altogether. When the seal of Sky flames hovered in the air, Ri’s Mist flames formed a glass bottle around the corrupt Sky flames and then all of it, including the seal beneath her feet vanished.

Sirina relaxed, dropping her arms, then turned to Gokudera. As soon as the seal was removed from his core, Sawada’s flames surged down his new pathways until every part of his body glowed with flame. His eyes were especially bright, and it was clear he’d snapped straight into Hyper Dying Will Mode. Ri gently soothed him with a gently stroke of her Sky flames against his, and Sawada relaxed completely. His flame dimmed until they were only visible on the model. His eyes also returned to being a regular brown. Quickly she made a model of him and then isolated a copy of his brain. She incorporated this copy into Sawada’s model, and then she again guided Viper in making the copy settle in place in Sawada’s body.

“This time we won’t erase what’s already there. That would be dangerous and might kill him. Instead we’ll help re-work what’s there and grow the additional bits he’s missing.” She explained. Once the brain was healed, the model above the bed duplicated again and a copy of it flew over to the other side of the bed. Then the model above the bed shifted so that Sawada’s internals were visible once more. This time, since everyone understood what would happen, the process was even faster. They proceeded on to fix the remainder of the body, and when they were done, Viper retracted his flames from Sawada’s system. As soon as she was sure Sawada’s body had taken back over it’s normal functions, Ri silently ended the spell maintaining Sawada’s body.

“That’s it. You’re all healed up and unsealed. Take a look at the models showing where you started and where you are now, if you want.” Ri suggested. Sawada nodded and sat up, turning to look over the models. Everyone else did, and the differences were amazing.

“Thank you, Your Highness. Know that if you ever need anything, you’ve only to ask. I am in your debt, as is Vongola.” Tsunayoshi vowed, standing up and bowing to her. Ri smiled and bowed back to him.

“The honor is mine. As a sealing Master, it is my duty to correct such things when I find them.” She told him honestly. When she left that day, it was with a peaceful feeling. She didn’t return them home, however. Instead she went to a secluded place on Mafia Land Island and summoned the Vindice.

“Jaeger of the Vindice, I need to report a breach in the Laws.” She murmured. Immediately a night-flame portal appeared, and Jaeger (right-hand-man of Vindice’s leader/founder) appeared.

“You have a report to make?” He intoned deeply. Ri nodded as the glass vial with the broken seal in it appeared with a flash of Mist flame.

“Someone sealed a flame-active Sky-Child. I believe the ninth Head of Vongola, Timoteo de Vongola is the one responsible. The one sealed was Tsunayoshi Sawada, who is now the Tenth Head of Vongola. When Sawada found out about the seal, he requested the person who placed it remove said seal. The perpetrator refused. I was the one to remove said seal. In this glass bottle is the seal, or what’s left of it. The flames of the seal should be able to lead you to the one responsible.” Ri rattled off, Skull standing tensely behind her right shoulder. Jaeger reached out and took the bottle.

“The perpetrator will be punished for breaking the laws. The Boss of the Vindice will want to know how the Cloud behind you broke The Curse of the Arcobaleno.” Jaeger informed them solemnly. Ri nodded once, and then withdrew a memory via Mist. The memory formed into a small Indigo-colored orb. Ri held it out, and the orb floated over to Jaeger.

“This orb contains the memory of how the curse was broken. All one needs to do to view it is access it with their flames.” Ri explained. Without another word, Jaeger turned and vanished through another Night Flame portal. Skull gently squeezed her shoulder and Ri turned to hug her Guardian. With a loud ‘crack!’, they vanished from the Island.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'll need to go through and re-work the process here so maybe it's more showing instead of Ri telling us everything...? But at the same time I feel like the others wouldn't have known what to do without her telling them...? Well, it's posted now anyways. Plus, bonus art!
> 
> Hope everyone has/had a great weekend! 
> 
> ~ Wingzrooke


End file.
